All Forgiven
by Akari-chan
Summary: Ao permitir que um jovem rebelde continue a viver, o príncipe Milliardo Peacecraft barganha não só com seu reino, mas também com seu próprio coração. YAOI. 6x2.
1. Prólogo

Olá! Que saudade dessa seção de Gundam Wing. Só postei algo por aqui quando Gundam ainda passava no Cartoon… E eu nem gostava de yaoi, nossa. Estou ficando velha… Enfim, esta fanfic é um presente para **Blanxe**! Quero agradecer muito à ela por ter uns gostos tão maravilhosos e curtir 6x2 e 13x2 como eu. É soda gostar de casais meio bizarros, né? Enfim, é a primeira fanfic longa que terminei de escrever, e tem aproximadamente 40 páginas no word. Vou postar com frequência, então não se preocupem!

Preciso fazer alguns avisos antes: esta fanfic contém linguagem imprópria, violência, tortura, e uma cena implícita de estupro. A fanfic é** yaoi**, e o casal principal é** 6x2**, com alguns hints de 13x2 e 13x6. Também contém muito drama e angst! Ah, e é AU. Não gosta disso tudo? Não leia!

Caso você goste e resolva ler, deixe um comentário, é sempre legal!

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Os homens apressam-se mais a retribuir um dano do que um benefício, porque a gratidão é um peso e a vingança, um prazer."  
- Tácito_

**PRÓLOGO**

Era um daqueles dias perfeitos demais, em que tudo dava errado. Duo se perguntou como sabia, se era o gosto de areia na boca e a sensação da sua língua ter virado uma lixa; ou então, os dedos formigando. Mas não podia ser isso. Isso era normal.

Duo já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo havia ficado parado. Ele não devia, era claro. Tinha que contar até os segundos - estar alerta - mas ele não foi capaz de tomar a coragem necessária pra levar um relógio. Ele não era que nem o Yuy, um merdinha que conseguia ficar parado por horas, e as horas se estendiam infinitamente quando você tinha um relógio. Sabia que ia observar o arrastar dos ponteiros ininterruptamente, e ficaria perguntando pra si mesmo por que diabos uma hora parecia ocupar o espaço de tempo de um dia inteirinho. Então, Duo simplesmente não conseguiu levar um.

Estava quente ali. Estava quente pra caralho. Duo ao menos queria que tivesse alguém por perto, talvez Quatre, ou sei lá. Quatre era legal, Quatre não se importava de conversar de vez enquanto. Céus, ele realmente precisava de alguém com quem falar. Aquele rifle já estava pesando na sua mão há horas, talvez dias, Duo não tinha certeza, e o calor já começava a fazer o metal grudar nas suas mãos. Não literalmente, claro, ele estava usando luvas, mas bem parecia. Duo tinha a impressão de que, se soltasse a arma, a pele do seus dedos descolaria com ela.

E também tinha a sede. Ele tinha um cantil pendurado na cintura, mas Duo tinha conseguido a façanha de ficar na mesma posição por horas, se escondendo na areia, então ele não tinha a coragem de se mexer. Sabia que todos tinham a sua posição no mapa. Mesmo que ele não conseguisse nem enxergar as próprias mãos, ele sabia que Yuy ia conseguir. De algum jeito, se ele se mexesse, Yuy ia ficar sabendo.

Que porra. Yuy bem que podia ser um pé no saco menos de vez em quando. Duo não queria fazer o esforço por dois.

Por sorte, estava desconfortável demais pra dormir. Mesmo assim, ele devia ter cochilado um pouco, só um pouco, porque do nada o comunicador dele ficou maluco. O troço pulou em seu ouvido, um monte de estática e vozes abafadas quando o silêncio era total há horas. Bem que eles podiam arranjar um material decente, ele teve tempo de pensar, antes de tentar focar no que era dito do outro lado. Era tudo que Duo pedia. Um comunicador decente - e que Yuy abrisse a boca pra falar de vez em quando, porque por mais que tentasse, Duo não conseguia falar pelos dois.

_… Posição … 02, alvo se aproxima … ângulo de 11 horas …_

Era ele. Todos estavam lá, mas sobrara pra ele fazer o trabalho. Era engraçado até, tanto tempo tentando não pensar em um relógio e vinham e lembravam pra ele. Bufou. Segurou a arma firme e moveu o corpo ligeiramente para esquerda, se guiando pelo ângulo dos ponteiros de um relógio imaginário, com ele no meio, para ficar de frente para o inimigo. Ainda assim, Duo teve que esperar.

Ele não tinha como saber quanto tempo se passou até ver a caravana se aproximando no horizonte. Que merda. Ele tinha certeza que Yuy estava mais perto. Ele podia acertar a cabeça de todo mundo ali com um tiro só, sem Duo nem saber como. Aparentemente, entretanto, ele era o único que tinha visão total, sem armadilhas criadas pelas ruínas em volta deles ou pela areia do deserto. A medida que o grupo se aproximava, o seu coração foi batendo mais forte, ele não sabia se de excitação ou de medo. Um pouco dos dois, provavelmente.

Duo colocou o grupo na mira. Conseguia ver melhor assim - um punhado de gente passando em fila indiana. Demorou mais um pouco até ter uma visão de alguém que importasse. O segundo em comando, Treize Kushrenada, braço direito e tutor do príncipe, e comandante de seu exército particular. A herdeira dos Peacecraft, com um vestido bonito e não muito apropriado para aquele tipo de travessia. Seu coração foi quase na sua boca, e Duo esperou, esperou e esperou por ele, o príncipe daquele reino.

Enfim, viu. Havia acontecido alguma coisa, porque as pessoas haviam se amontoado num canto, falando qualquer coisa. Kushrenada puxara Peacecraft pelo braço e a obrigara a andar perto dele. O outro não, o irmão dela não. O príncipe, por quem tinha esperado por tanto tempo, estava ocupado demais, o rosto abaixado, sussurrando alguma coisa na lapela. Ou talvez gritando, era a mesma coisa a distância. Um homem tentou se aproximar, mas ele foi afastado.

Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo, mas o que importava era Milliardo Peacecraft andando direto na sua mira.

Ninguém desejou boa sorte pelo comunicador. Duo engatou o rifle e apertou o gatilho. E derrepente, o mundo explodiu em sua frente.


	2. Capítulo 1

O primeiro capítulo, já que o prólogo só oferece um gostinho!  
Agradeço novamente à Blanxe pelo review s2 Ela saaabe que eu adoro ela.

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era mais uma manhã em que Duo acordava preferindo ter ficado dormindo. A maioria dos dias era assim, com Quatre empurrando o seu braço de leve e Wufei fazendo-o levantar na força. Dessa vez, foi outro motivo que fez Duo saber que a inconsciência era melhor do que a realidade.

Foi acordado com um balde de água.

Era água fria - não, gelada - e Duo reagiu quase saltando da cadeira onde estava.

Não sabia se era sorte ou azar ter a cadeira grudada no chão por pregos do tamanho de um olho. Por um lado, ele não caiu quando acordou. Por outro, Duo tinha os braços atrás da cadeira e, apesar de não sentir mais nada do pescoço para baixo, ele tinha a certeza de estar algemado. Isso dava a ele a impressão de que não sairia de lá em muito tempo.

Devia ter ficado olhando o chão demais, porque logo um tapa no rosto chamou a sua atenção para a outra presença na sala.

Era o Kushrenada. Duo sabia, porque já havia visto milhões de fotos dele no trabalho. Fora obrigado a memorizar o rosto e tudo o que se sabia sobre a história dele. Nunca tinha visto ao vivo e a cores de tão perto - Duo preferia tê-lo visto morto, de verdade - e já não gostava nem um pouco. Outra coisa que Duo não gostava nem um pouco era a sala ao redor deles. Era escura, de pedra, e Duo não conseguia ver muito bem, mas ele achava que as manchas na parede eram sangue.

Foi um esforço descomunal, mas Duo tentou um sorriso.

- Oi.

O homem não pareceu muito contente. Talvez fosse o ar em seu rosto, talvez fosse o soco que ele desferiu no estômago de Duo. Duo quase agradeceu. O soco o fez acordar de vez e descobrir que ainda sentia algo em seu corpo. A sensação de dormência estava se espalhando pelo seu pescoço, e ele já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Simpático você, ein.

Saiu algo ininteligível, visto que Kushrenada não respondeu com mais um golpe. Era estranho, Duo não conseguia ouvir a própria voz. O barulho da explosão continuara a viver ininterruptamente em seus ouvidos, e Duo esperou que ele parasse algum dia. Tinha visto uma aula sobre isso. O problema das explosões, ele sabia, era que ele podia ficar surdo.

Era claro que explosões tinham outros problemas em geral, e Duo estava sob a ligeira impressão de que não sentir grande parte do seu corpo era um deles.

Kushrenada falou qualquer coisa e ficou irritado porque ele não entendeu. Ele enfiou o pé na cadeira com toda força e Duo agradeceu por ela estar atarraxada no chão. A bota chique, toda lustrada, com certeza teria mandado ele rolando para longe. Parada assim, entre as suas pernas, já fazia ele tremer bastante.

O homem continuou falando exaltado. Duo não conseguiu tirar os olhos da bota, preocupado, e logo levou um tapa no rosto que o fez cuspir sangue. A culpa não foi do golpe - sua boca estava rachada de tão seca, e não era preciso muito para fazê-lo sangrar.

Detestou a própria conclusão.

- Eu estava no centro da explosão, porra - gritou. Parecia surreal assim, não ouvindo as próprias palavras. Dava a ele coragem que não tinha. - Eu não consigo te ouvir! E mesmo que ouvisse, eu não tenho nada pra te falar!

Duo sorriu satisfeito ao ver o rosto de Kushrenada se contorcendo de ódio. O homem falou algo para si mesmo, algum clichê do tipo "vou fazer você falar" ou "se não tem uso vivo, será morto", algo dos filmes de ação. Imaginar a cena fez um sorriso aparecer no canto da sua boca. Kushrenada olhou pra ele, como se perguntasse o porquê de estar sorrindo. Duo resolveu que iria deixar ele viver com a dúvida.

A situação não deixou Kushrenada contente e Duo descobriu, subitamente, que era melhor não estar sentindo realmente nada no corpo inteiro. Ele gritou ao ter a coxa perfurada pelo salto da bota. O sangue subiu e empapou toda a sua calça, deixando uma enorme mancha no tecido preto.

O próximo golpe foi pior. A bota subiu e o atingiu debaixo do queixo, e se Duo não estivesse cerrando os dentes tão firme pela dor, tinha certeza de que seu maxilar teria deslocado para fora do lugar, ou que teria mordido a língua. A sua boca se encheu e, por um segundo, ele achou que iria vomitar. Era só sangue, que ele fez questão de cuspir em cima do outro. Ele não chegou a ver Kushrenada se desviar, porque a próxima ação dele foi lhe desferir um soco no rosto.

A dor se espalhou lentamente, derramando-se do olho para bochecha e a boca. Não era raiva incontida, e isso era o pior de tudo. Duo sabia lidar com raiva, mas não havia um treinamento para aquela espécie de tortura mecânica de crueldade inexistente. Não havia maldade ali, não havia rancor. Não havia nada além da necessidade de Kushrenada de mostrar pra ele que eles estavam em duas posições muito diferentes e que era melhor obedecê-lo, um '_se não…_' contido na ameaça. Duo sabia reagir quando havia raiva, perda de controle. Mas ali não havia reação possível.

Duo não tinha muito a fazer, só fechar os olhos e esperar que ele parasse.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O primeiro instinto de Duo ao acordar foi gemer de dor, mas ele segurou a língua. O seu corpo parecia estar queimando - Kushrenada devia ter feito pior, mesmo depois de estar desacordado - e ele precisou de todo autocontrole para não mudar o passo de sua respiração.

Procurou se focar nos dedos dos pés. Tinha perdido os sapatos, mas conseguia senti-los bem, todas as unhas no lugar, os dedos também. As suas pernas estavam intactas, exceto pela dor lancinante na coxa esquerda, que se espalhava até a virilha e fazia ele querer chorar. Checou o torso. Céus, aquele cara era mesmo insano. Duo se perguntava como não estava morto. Os golpes deveriam ser o bastante para mantê-lo apagado de vez. Ele sabia que não era assim, e que Kushrenada evitou, com o cuidado de quem treinou o bastante para ser muito bom, todos os pontos vitais. Só que Kushrenada era profissional. Não tinha matado, mas tinha o deixado desejando quase isso.

Afinal, que destino restava pra ele?

Pensou em Yuy, Wufei. Eles eram do tipo que resistiriam bravamente. Lutariam para morrer de forma digna, ou alguma babaquice daquelas. Quatre não gritaria, apenas desapareceria, apagando-se lentamente como uma estrela a morrer. Duo não conseguiu pensar em Trowa.

_Foco_, ele disse para si mesmo em pensamento. _Continua a droga do check up_.

Okay, não conseguia nem pensar no estado de seu torso. Só de pensar em se mover, tinha a certeza de que iria descobrir uma costela quebrada ou mais. Seu estômago o incomodava, reclamando do vazio, mas era um dos problemas menores. Pensou positivo. Os braços estavam bem também, além do ardor da posição desconfortável e dos rasgos onde as algemas haviam mordido a pele. Tinha a certeza de que, caso conseguisse se soltar, seria capaz de voltar à manusear uma arma. O seu rosto, entretanto, devia estar inchado, parecendo uma bola de futebol.

_Poisé, garoto, você não está nada bonito agora_.

A sua felicidade fora descobrir que a audição voltara. O barulho estava fraco, quase apagado contra o fundo, de onde Duo pode ouvir duas vozes discutindo. Conteve a empolgação a tempo, respirando calma e lentamente, aguçando seus ouvidos para tentar entender algo.

- … mas ele é só uma criança!

- Aqui não é lugar para você, Relena.

Ah. Duo conhecia esse nome. Fazia sentido, quando ele se esforçava direito para conectar nomes à rostos. Não podia - não conseguia - abrir os olhos mas, lentamente, tudo foi se encaixando. Relena Peacecraft. E aquele falando com ela deveria ser…

- Não acredito que você ainda fale assim comigo, meu irmão.

- Quando é preciso. Você pode ter muitas idéias, mas ainda é ingênua demais. Ele pode ter a sua idade, mas ainda é de uma facção criminosa. Rebeldias como a dele custam vidas, e hoje, poderia ter sido a sua ou a minha.

- Se ele é contra nosso governo, é porque não estamos sendo bons o suficiente, não acha? A guerra deixou marcas, e a paz está sendo difícil para o povo. Me diga se ele não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que lutamos para proteger.

- Olhe onde está colocando a culpa agora.

- Se um garoto desses existe, é porque não cuidamos demais. Existe alguém por trás dele, e quem sabe quantos outros dele existirão? Quantos mais teremos que matar?

- Exatamente. Faça um favor e fique fora disso. - A voz de Milliardo Peacecraft era calma, controlada. Duo sentiu o gosto horrível de bile na boca, sabendo que ele estava certo. Muito idealismo… Era que nem o vestido bonito no meio da areia. O contraste era absurdo. Duo esperou a confirmação dele. -Treize é de minha inteira confiança, e precisamos obter nomes.

Era um alívio ao mesmo tempo que era um fardo. Duo imaginou ter uma capsula de veneno, imaginou apertá-la com bastante força entre os dentes, e desejou firme pelo líquido sem gosto, sem dor. Mas aquela era só pra ser uma missão estúpida, sem riscos. Não era pra ele ter sido capturado.

Se perguntava o que acontecera quando a porta bateu com força.

- Nunca vou te perdoar!

Depois disso, as vozes se calaram. Duo pode jurar que ouviu um suspiro.

- Pode parar de fingir estar desacordado.

A voz o fez abrir os olhos em disparado.

Péssima idéia.

- Merda - grunhiu, levando a mão ao rosto, o que se provou também não ser adequado. Seu olho estava inchado, e Duo podia apostar que estava roxo também. Bastou toca-lo ligeiramente com a ponta dos dedos para sentir o ardor penetrar seu crânio.

Estava muito iluminado ali. Duo pensou primeiro que era a luz do dia, mas ela fria e asséptica. O lado esquerdo do seu rosto se recusava a mexer, mas o olho direito se acostumou a luz e Duo percebeu, primeiro, estar deitado, e segundo, estar no que parecia ser uma ala hospitalar.

Mexeu uma de suas mãos de leve, e notou que algemas o prendiam à estrutura de metal da cama. Teve a presença de espírito de tentar olhar para o resto do corpo. Um lençol o cobria, e tiras de couro atavam seu corpo firmemente ao colchão. Duo sabia que isso era menos para que tentasse fugir, e mais para sua própria segurança. Para onde iria? Uma fuga era impensável. Um suicídio, entretanto, era uma possibilidade indesejada.

Não podia ver o rosto do príncipe com clareza, mas tinha certeza de que ele o olhava com escárnio. Ele girou nos seus calcanhares e fez menção de ir embora.

- Espera.

O herdeiro dos Peacecraft parou. Ele se virou lentamente, mas Duo não falou nada. Pra ser sincero, nem sabia por que o havia chamado. Tinha curiosidade, é verdade, e também tinha medo. Mas não acreditava em Milliardo Peacecraft ali, falando com um rebelde em uma cama de hospital.

- Sei que ouviu minha irmã - ele começou, calmamente. - Mas não pense que divido opiniões com ela. Você vai ser útil ao seu propósito. E então, você sabe o que acontece depois.

Duo anuiu. A cena era ridícula. Treize Kushrenada devia ter exagerado, e deixá-lo numa cela poderia matá-lo cedo demais. Então, ele estava ali até poder ser torturado novamente, concordando com o homem que iria assassinar - um homem que não havia visto se não em recortes de jornais e vídeos, que nunca deveria ter visto se não morto.

- O que deu errado?

A pergunta surpreendeu o príncipe. Duo continuou.

- Quero dizer, eu vou morrer mesmo, você podia pelo menos me dizer o que deu errado.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Capítulo 2

Olá, pessoas que leem mas não deixam reviews! Eu sei que vocês existem, o ff net mostra quantas pessoas passam pra ler a história, tá? Vocês não são fruto da minha imaginação… né ;^;?

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Menino estúpido.

Ele tinha só quantos anos, quinze? Milliardo não havia respondido à pergunta, apenas deu as costas, não suportando ficar ali e encará-lo.

Fora alguma coisa que Relena disse, algo sobre eles terem a mesma idade. Francamente, ela se metia aonde não devia. Sua inclinação política pacifista condizia com a dele, mas enquanto ela mantinha ideais sonhadores na cabeça, Milliardo pregava a paz com um punho de ferro. As vezes, ele a invejava em sua inocência e fé nos homens. Quando viu o rebelde ali, teve certeza de que queria ser como ela.

Ela estava certa. O rebelde não passava de uma criança, o filho ou irmão de alguém que nunca chegou a conhece-lo. Milliardo sabia mais do que Relena. Existiam grupos que recolhiam crianças que ninguém queria, e existia abandono o suficiente para que houvesse uma infinita oferta de soldados infantes. Milliardo sabia há quantos anos o povo passava fome. O início e fim de uma guerra implicava em perdas para todos, e a paz, a princípio, nunca era satisfatória.

O garoto sabia muito bem o que lutar implicava. Talvez não compreendesse o tamanho das consequências, talvez ele não tivesse algo realmente pelo qual viver, a não ser seu ódio ou sua causa. Milliardo não havia visto nada em seus olhos, entretanto, se não a mesma inocência que via em sua irmã. Um olhar corajoso, dotado de firmeza - mas não de raiva.

Aquele ar o deixava de pernas bambas.

Relena era experiente nisso: em reprová-lo sem falar nada e sem agir diferente, ao mesmo tempo que sua disposição o fazia querer mais que tudo agradá-la e atender a todos os seus desejos. Milliardo via o garoto rebelde, esperando por uma morte dolorosa sem nada mais do que uma curiosidade por algo irrelevante, e sentia algo dentro dele mesmo pesar. Preferia acreditar que era a promessa de sua irmã em não perdoa-lo. Afinal, havia um trabalho a ser feito. Milliardo recusava-se a permanecer ali e falar com um garoto que nunca chegaria ao dia seguinte.

Andou com passos largos, percorrendo o corredor sem pressa até chegar no gabinete de Treize. Ele já acabara de se limpar, e esperava-o como combinado.

- Foi olhar o garoto rebelde? - Treize perguntou. - Ouvi o grito da senhorita Relena mesmo no banho. Espero que não tenha se apiedado.

- Continuaremos com o procedimento padrão.

- Ótimo. - Milliardo não pode deixar de notar o sorriso satisfeito na boca do outro. - Por um momento, acreditei que iria ceder às vontades de sua irmã novamente. Não esqueça de que você é um príncipe em primeiro lugar, um irmão em segundo - e um homem em terceiro.

As implicações eram óbvias.

- Não se preocupe, Treize. Sei em que posição estou aqui. E você também sabe qual é o seu lugar, então não falte o respeito comigo.

Treize fez uma pequena curvatura.

- Perdoe a minha insolência.

- Tenho certeza de que não fez por mal.

Treize ironizava, e Milliardo respondia cinicamente. Os dois eram terrivelmente secos. De alguma forma, entretanto, pareciam querer um bem comum, e era assim que Milliardo e Treize dançavam. Eram passos complicados, e ambos agiam cuidadosamente para não derrubar o outro, embora cada qual se comportasse como se fosse o condutor do par. Assim sendo, a direção em que se guiavam era incerta.

- Quando poderei continuar o trabalho, Milliardo? Espero que a audição dele já esteja de volta.

- Sim, - Milliardo respondeu. Preferiu não comentar que o menino falara com ele. Parecia uma situação um tanto pessoal. - Poderá voltar a tentar obter informações quando ele se recuperar. Você foi… exagerado.

Treize não gostou da repreensão, pois o sorriso que pairava em seus lábios se desfez. Milliardo, entretanto, não tinha outra opção; ou se tinha, não a encontrou. Talvez fosse o peso que sua irmã depositava em seus ombros, talvez fosse mesmo os olhos grandes e sinceros do garoto, mas o príncipe não viu por que não comunicar à Treize que não ficara satisfeito de todo com os resultados da investigação.

Tortura, ele se forçou a pensar. Era preciso se referir às coisas pelo nome que elas possuiam. Se não, estaria enganando a si mesmo.

- Isto não ocorreu. A senhorita Relena que insistiu em sua remoção para a ala médica, e lhe falta as qualificações para saber se fui exagerado ou não.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com este assunto - replicou de imediato, não permitindo que Treize continuasse. Detestava a implicação de sua irmã em algo tão sujo quanto o que tinham que fazer.

- Mima a sua irmã demais.

- Não estamos aqui para discutir Relena.

- Só quando ela interfere em meu trabalho. Tenho certeza de que o rebelde ficaria bem em sua cela. Sabe que sou eficiente. Não atingi nenhum órgão vital.

- Por enquanto.

- Sim… por enquanto. - A expressão de Treize fez o estômago de Milliardo se revirar. A conversa descera para um tom desagradável antes mesmo de respostas serem obtidas. Sua equipe de segurança captara a transmissão de rádio do grupo rebelde e respondera emergencialmente, acabando efetivamente com a ameaça imediata, mas dispersando os agentes. A única testemunha ali que poderia fornecer alguma informação era o garoto semi acordado.

Milliardo precisava de mais.

Aproximou-se da porta sem se despedir de Treize, mas demonstrando que a conversa acabara.

- O rebelde é só um menino, ele não deve resistir muito. Quando ele falar, seja rápido. - Era o máximo de piedade que podia se dar ao luxo de demonstrar.

- Ele não vai ter uma morte limpa.

O aviso permaneceu a soar em sua cabeça, mesmo quando Milliardo abandonou a sala.

_Continua…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Capítulo 3

Quero agradecer à Blanxe novamente, não só pelos constantes reviews, como pela fic 6x2 que ela me escreveu de presente! Ela é uma fofa, fico muito feliz de ter tirado ela no AS!

Queria avisar também que este capítulo contém cenas de tortura, e uma cena implícita de estupro.

É isso aí, se gostarem, não custa mandar um review, né? Eu sei que tem gente lendo… Mas saber a opinião dos leitores seria muito bacana também!

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Duo foi arrastado da ala médica à sala no subsolo com um pano amarrado em seus olhos. Estava tonto demais para gravar o caminho, mas não sentiu nenhuma surpresa ao ser empurrado por uma escada estreita e escorregadia. Entre tropeços e escorregões, foi guiado até o centro do quarto por mãos fortes que ele sabia pertencerem a Treize Kushrenada. A cadeira pregada ao chão era sua velha conhecida. Kushrenada o empurrou contra ela, mas desta vez, seus braços permaneceram atrás de si, pressionados contra ela, mas não completamente presos.

A escuridão o deixava desconfortável. Ele não podia ver seu algoz com a venda, e isso o transformava numa espécie de medo abstrato. Kushrenada não queria ser um monstro desconhecido, entretanto. Ele era bem real. Seus dedos desfizeram o nó do pano e logo Duo piscou, tentando acostumar-se com o que podia ver.

O coronel não era uma visão agradável.

Ele era alto e tinha quase o dobro de seu tamanho, quando Duo estava sentado assim. Duo se lembrava de ter lido algo sobre isso quando estudara técnicas de intimidação, só que os livros estavam embaçados agora. Só havia Kushrenada ali, sua presença se derramando sobre a dele.

Engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso.

- Você sabe, eu fui treinado pra isso - ele disse, e viu o rosto do outro se contorcer com algo que Duo não sabia dizer se era raiva ou satisfação, mas tinha certeza de que não era bom.

- Então vai ser um jogo.

Duo ficou quieto enquanto ele explicava as regras.

- Você vai tentar ficar calado, e eu vou tentar fazer você falar. Se você falar, eu venço.

- E, ah, se eu não falar? - Duo ergueu uma sobrancelha. Dessa vez, Kushrenada realmente sorriu.

- Eu não acho que vamos ter que enfrentar essa oportunidade.

Kushrenada arrancou a cruz do pescoço de Duo. A faixa de couro que a prendia se arrebentou com um estalido, e o homem a atirou para o lado. Ela tilintou pelo chão até desaparecer entre as fendas de um escoadouro. Duo se encolheu por instinto, o que fez Kushrenada sorrir.

Não devia mostrar a ele o que o machucava, pensou. Kushrenada já sabia da cruz agora. Duo não entendia como, mas ele sabia. Não teve nem tempo de pensar naquela pequena derrota (_é muito melhor perder uma batalha do que a guerra, Duo_). Não demorou muito para que o coronel começasse.

Dessa vez, quando Treize Kushrenada o chutou, mandou-o para fora da cadeira.

Ele lembrava do livro agora, uma apostila nova em folha, com cheiro de tinta de impressão. As palavras sangravam para fora do papel, manchando os seus dedos. Quando Duo tentou se levantar, as sua pele estava colorida igual, grandes pingos escuros se espalhando pelo dorso das mãos. A apostila trazia várias fotos de pessoas mutiladas, e Duo achara um tanto engraçado a morbidez de se fazer um livro escolar assim, mas a bota de Treize o atingiu novamente, colocando-o de volta no chão, e ele subitamente entendeu que o livro era só a verdade.

Era incrível os feitos que o corpo conseguia. Sua visão ficou preta nos cantos, pontos luminosos explodiram atrás de suas pálpebras. Só que ele não estava nem perto de desmaiar, e o coronel sabia disso. Duo tinha certeza de que ele era bom o suficiente para não deixa-lo desmaiar.

O segredo do jogo era perder o foco. Duo pensou no livro, e ignorou os próximos golpes, mesmo quando a carne e a pele pareciam ceder, e ele achava que tinha virado só uma criatura feita de dor e nada mais.

Duo permaneceu quieto quando Kushrenada o levantou e o colocou na cadeira novamente. Ele parecia mais controlado agora, e Duo estudou o método como a dor se espalhava, da ponta dos calcanhares para o corpo todo. Seus sapatos já haviam sumido fazia tempo, e a cada golpe de cinto nas solas de seus pés, ele achava que ia desmaiar. O coronel não deixava. Duo olhava para os próprios pés e via como as bolhas brotavam e explodiam junto às marcas violentas que faziam dos seus pés vermelhos, roxos, pretos. Vez ou outra, o coronel parava e perguntava pra Duo qualquer coisa que Duo não ouvia, surdo demais pelas próprias batidas do coração. Ele precisava conta-las, porque se não ele poderia já ter morrido e não percebido. Quando ele não respondia, o coronel batia em suas bochechas e o fazia grunhir algo que nem ele mesmo entendia.

Duo acreditou novamente ter fechado os olhos, dormido, eventualmente (afinal, o coronel não o deixaria desmaiar, deixaria?), porque quando os abriu novamente, os golpes haviam parado e o coronel - Kushrenada, Duo se forçou a pensar, porque colocar uma hierarquia entre eles e se pensar como inferior certamente o mataria - parecia entediado. O suor escorria do seu rosto, e ele afastava o calor com um pano delicado. Duo se surpreendeu ao notar que o que molhava a sua própria camisa não era sangue, mas também grandes manchas de suor, que faziam o tecido grudar na pele e deixá-lo enlouquecido de sede.

Ele não olhou para os seus pés, dessa vez. Não os sentia, e era melhor assim.

O próximo passo do outro foi abrir o colarinho da sua camisa encardida. Kushrenada olhava pra ele como se perguntasse o porquê dele usar uma roupa de padre, mas provavelmente ele só estava compenetrado demais no seu trabalho e Duo estava imaginando coisas

Franzindo o cenho, ele levou os dedos ao cabelo sujo preso na trança. Duo conseguia agüentar os golpes de olhos fechados, sem mexer um músculo, mas só a irmã Helen podia tocar em sua trança. Só que ela estava morta e a culpa era daquele cara. Duo encolheu o corpo instintivamente, e Kushrenada agarrou-o pelo cabelo. O choque o fez arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca, em pânico.

- Duo… - ele cuspiu as palavras da boca. - Duo Maxwell.

Kushrenada olhou pra ele incrédulo, e os seus dedos brincaram mais uma vez com os fios castanhos enrolados na trança, como se perguntasse se ela era mesmo o seu ponto fraco.

- Eu nunca minto - Duo continuou apressado. Ele já estava perdido, e Treize Kushrenada sabia disso tão bem quanto ele. - Me larga.

Claro que Kushrenada não largou. A mão dele deslizou até o fim da trança e arrebentou o elástico que prendia seu cabelo. A força com que Duo cerrou os dentes foi tão grande quanto a que Kushrenada usou para bater nele. Ele fechou os olhos com força, tentando não gritar. Mais um tapa estalou na sua bochecha dolorida, e sua boca se encheu de sangue. Duo cuspiu sangue e saliva nos pés de Kushrenada, que retribuiu com um puxão firme em sua cabeça. Segurando-o, ele forçou Duo a manter os olhos abertos.

- Continue.

- Vai se foder.

Kushrenada devolveu o olhar, desapontado. Ele se afastou e desapareceu nas sombras da sala, o que fez Duo prender a respiração. Quando ele voltou, trazia uma tesoura nas mãos.

Duo devia ter falado qualquer coisa que não percebeu, porque Kushrenada virou-se pra ele e riu. O riso era alto e cortante, mas Duo não conseguiu desviar o olhar da tesoura. Ela era larga, enferrujada, e foi parar ao lado do seu pescoço.

Ele segurou a vontade de gritar.

Kushrenada usou a lâmina para desprender um segundo elástico, e Duo começou a falar.

- Seu filho da puta! - ele grunhiu entre dentes cerrados, recebendo uma reprimenda com o olhar. Kushrenada mantinha-o preso contra a cadeira empurrando-o com a sola do sapato em seu peito, e só falar doía. - Vai se foder, seu filho da puta escroto! Você matou ela, seu babaca!

Kushrenada permitiu que ele continuasse. Talvez ele não tivesse ficado tão contente assim, talvez ele tivesse notado que o que Duo falava não passava de xingamentos e uns pedaços de sua história. Duo sabia que era melhor falar qualquer coisa do que algo que realmente importasse, já que era impossível ficar sem falar nada. Por mais que ele não quisesse que Treize Kushrenada vencesse, ele _precisava_ que ele soubesse do que ele havia feito com a irmã Helen e com Solo, precisava saber que ele o odiava.

Quando Duo se calou, Kushrenada não pareceu impressionado.

Preso à cadeira pelo peso sólido do outro, Duo respirava com dificuldade. Seu peito subia e descia em busca de ar e ele ofegava audivelmente, como um cachorro. Foi o coronel Kushrenada que fez a comparação, olhando para ele com desgosto. Duo não havia passado no teste. Com um gesto rápido, ele o segurou pelo cabelo e o cortou.

Um gemido escapou da boca de Duo quando os fios castanhos se espalharam pelo chão. O ar gelado da prisão açoitou o seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar, mas Kushrenada logo cobriu com a mão a pele exposta. Seus dedos eram surpreendentemente frios.

Uma mão pesada desceu sobre seu ombro exposto, e Duo achava que sabia o que vinha em seguida.

Duo pensou em sua cruz, descartada num escoadouro, e começou a rezar.

… _e mesmo quando me parecer estar perdido nas sombras da morte, não temerei, porque Vós sempre estais comigo, e não me deixareis enfrentar sozinho…_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Quero relembrar a existência do botãozinho roxo aí embaixo também, ein! Reviews fazer autores felizes =D


	5. Capítulo 4

Queria agradecer MESMO aos reviewers! Muito obrigada, vocês fazem minha vida bem mais feliz s2

Bom, esse capítulo é bem curtinho, mas é bem importante. Pra compensar, o próximo é grande =D Então vão se preparando o/

- Aka

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 4**

- O que significa isso? - Milliardo esforçou-se para que sua voz permanecesse calma - ao menos ela. Suas mãos tremiam, e ele tinha medo de que o mesmo tremor descontrolado fosse notado em suas palavras. Seus dedos haviam-se crispado. O semblante era o mesmo de sempre, entretanto.

Treize o observava, sentado no gabinete que ele acabara de invadir afobado.

- Treize. Explique-me por que há um garoto de volta na enfermaria.

- Porque não obtivemos todas as informações que ele esconde. Ficará satisfeito com o que descobri sobre ele, entretanto. - Como se ele não se importasse, deu os ombros. Milliardo conhecia Treize bem demais para ter certeza de que ele não se fazia de desentendido. Sua despreocupação era natural.

- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

- Fiz o que foi necessário.

- E o que não foi também.

- Existem vários métodos de tortura… Por que essa reação? Você esteve sob minha tutela desde a infância. Não deveria pensar tão diferente de mim, Milliardo.

A mera suposição de que ele deveria simplesmente _aceitar_ o que Treize fizera o deixou arrepiado. E o pior era que ele confiava em Treize. Ele estava certo - havia sido seu tutor, desde criança. Treize lera _O Príncipe_ para Milliardo quando ele tinha dez anos, e depois o presenteou com o livro quando completara douze. Ainda o tinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira, a dedicatória intacta apesar das páginas amareladas.

- Talvez esteja na hora, então, de eu pensar por mim.

Treize deu os ombros.

- Suas ordens foram seguir com o procedimento adequado. Não me proibiu de usar qualquer meio para obter segredos do garoto. - O ar de superioridade voltara ao sorriso de Treize. Ele girou a cadeira e gesticulou, acenando para uma poltrona à sua frente, pedindo que Milliardo se sentasse. - Vamos, relaxe. Sente-se e ouça o que consegui. Assim, não precisarei preparar um relatório escrito.

Com um baque, as mãos do príncipe desceram furiosamente sobre mesa.

Um relatório… O que tinha ocorrido com aquele garoto - o que Treize havia_ feito_ com ele - e Treize parecia preocupado com um relatório. Como se ele fosse uma coisa, um mero objeto…

Treize olhou para ele, e Milliardo não deixou de identificar certo desprezo. Não importava. Podiam se considerar amigos de certa forma, mas naquele momento, o sentimento de puro asco era recíproco.

- Você é um hipócrita, Milliardo. Horas atrás, ordenava que eu torturasse o garoto e que o matasse. Agora quer voltar com a sua palavra? Só porque a situação não foi pelo caminho que você esperava… Ou sua querida irmã ficou sabendo? Está ficando fraco como ela.

Céus. Céus, suas mãos vibravam com ardor para esganar Treize. Perguntava-se com que ar ele ficaria, caso sofresse o mesmo que o garoto. Se continuaria a se sentir tão terrivelmente superior.

Não pode imaginar o bastante, pois logo em seguida, Treize o surpreendeu.

- Ou então… Suponho… Não ficou com ciúmes, ficou? - Milliardo sentiu a lividez tomar conta de seu rosto. - Viu o que podia fazer com o garoto? Sinto não compartilhar o mesmo gosto peculiar que você. É realmente uma pena, pois tenho certeza de que eu saberia tirar melhor proveito da situação…

- Cale a sua boca e pare com essa insolência!

O grito de Milliardo destruiu a sua máscara de tranquilidade, e Treize respondeu com pura satisfação escorrendo de suas palavras.

- Ele resistiu no começo, gritou e xingou e chegou a ter forças para me atacar. Terminou por ceder, é claro. Ele rezou. Não chegou a chorar. Gostaria de saber o nome dele?

- Cale-se. - Milliardo cerrou os dentes. Queria provar para Treize que possuía controle de sua própria raiva. Podia ser um governante digno, que não era tão ridiculamente baixo a ponto de querer tomar algum proveito. Ao mesmo tempo, sua resolução firme ia contra si na medida em que Treize tornava a falar do garoto, forçando a imaginar com desgosto o que se passara, sabendo que tinha curiosidade.

Milliardo se odiava as vezes.

- Foi corajoso - você gosta do tipo, não gosta? Aquele menino, apesar de estar preso, era livre. Eu te conheço, Milliardo. Não te agradaria domar um tipo desses?

- Fale novamente e mandarei cortar a sua língua.

- Não deveria negar para si o que quer. Você é um príncipe.

- No momento, quero que pare com suas atitudes.

Treize cruzou as pernas desinteressado.

- É melhor fazer o que deseja logo, Milliardo. Pode ser o príncipe, mas quando se trata da sua segurança, eu estou no comando. Não esqueça que você é importante demais para que seja deixado aos próprios impulsos fúteis. A paz na Terra depende da sua sobrevivência… Sua posição só assegura poder e influência até determinado momento. Aí, passo eu a assumir as rédeas. Não se esqueça disso, antes que seja tarde demais.

Milliardo desabou na cadeira e Treize o encarou, satisfeito. Ele retirou um gravador de sua gaveta e o colocou sobre a mesa. O botão vermelho cedeu com um claque à pressão de seus dedos, e Treize deu início ao relatório.

- Coronel Treize Kushrenada, relatando sobre o prisioneiro rebelde, capturado nas proximidades da base militar do Vale da Morte, para onde a família Peacecraft se dirigia em uma reunião de emergência. O agente, de idade desconhecida aproximada para quinze anos, atende pelo nome de Duo Maxwell…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu achei esse capítulo meio ruinzinho, muito na cara, mas prometo que depois compenso s2 Opiniões são bem vindas!


	6. Capítulo 5

Esse é um capítulo beeem maior. O que acham de eu esperar mais um pouco até postar o próximo ;)? Haha, não quero ser cruel… Enfim, espero que estejam se divertindo, e que curtam o capítulo!

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 5**

As paredes eram de um branco que Duo nunca havia visto.

Tudo ali era da mesma cor. O teto e as paredes sem papel, mas com uma demão de tinta forte, e as cobertas da cama em que estava deitado. Até as mesas e os instrumentos que ele não reconhecia eram prateados, brilhando com um branco cegante quando a luz batia sobre eles. Em algum outro dia, algum outro momento, os seus cabelos deveriam ter se espalhado pelo lençol, quebrando a ausência de contraste, mas eles estavam curtos agora.

Incomodava. As pontas soltas, quebradas pela tesoura, roçavam contra a pele do seu pescoço lembrando-o de um toque que não estava mais lá. A única coisa que podia fazer era passar a mão contra as mechas, irritado e infeliz, arranhando os dedos contra o escalpo. Havia pequenas bolhas na pele, onde a tesoura o arranhara sem querer. Sentia o pescoço queimando onde Kushrenada colocara as mãos.

Agora ele não tinha nem uniforme, nem cruz, e nem trança para se lembrar da Irmã Helen e do Padre Maxwell, e pensar em Solo doía ainda mais do que tudo junto.

Ele devia ter lutado. Lutado, e morrido. Só que não adiantava, ele era um covarde que não conseguira morrer apesar de tudo, apesar de todas as pessoas com quem ele se importava estarem mortas.

Como ele iria encarar elas? Não que isso importasse. Quando morresse, ele iria pro inferno mesmo, pelo que havia feito. Nunca iria encontrar com ninguém mais - mas só de imaginar eles ali o vendo, _sabendo_… Não, ele nunca ia poder morrer agora. A Irmã Helen sempre sabia o que ele havia feito de errado, ela dizia que a cara dele era honesta e revelava tudo pra todo mundo. Então ele nunca ia poder mostrar o rosto pra ela novamente.

Se havia alguma coisa que Duo realmente detestava era sentir pena de si mesmo. Quando o príncipe Peacecraft entrou na enfermaria e permitiu que ele também sentisse raiva, Duo ficou quase agradecido.

- Duo Maxwell. Você pertencia à igreja americana conhecida como Igreja dos Maxwell - ele começou. Fora rápido. Ele entrara já iniciando a conversa, e pela forma como seus ombros e braços estavam apertados contra o corpo, Duo desconfiou que _ele também sabia_. Isso explicava o desconforto. A velocidade. O fato do príncipe só olhá-lo de relance.

Treize Kushrenada havia o roubado por completo e espalhado tudo o que tinha para todos ouvirem. O seu nome e sua história agora eram deles.

Milliardo Peacecraft não permitiu a ele nenhum tempo para se recuperar. Ele entrara carregando um arquivo, que pousara na mesa de cabeceira.

- A Igreja foi tida como foco de um grupo anti-monarquista, que incitava os fiéis contra o governo e usava as crianças que recolhiam da rua para propaganda contra a militarização e unificação sob o reino de Sanc.

Duo via a boca do príncipe se mexer, mas a voz fluía por seus ouvidos, se perdendo antes de chegar ao seu entendimento. As próximas palavras de Milliardo Peacecraft, entretanto, foram como se o arrastassem para fora d`água. O ar invadia seu nariz e boca e o afogava.

- A prisão dos infratores e remoção das freiras e padres que contribuíram apenas minimamente para o caso foi imediata. Os órfãos, transferidos para outros estabelecimentos.

- Mentira! - Duo rugiu. Que grande mentira! Aquilo podia estar em relatórios oficiais e matérias de jornal, mas era tudo mentira. Duo vira a igreja queimar com todos dentro, e era o cheiro de carne podre e o choro da Irmã Helen que dava forças para ele se levantar mesmo com o corpo amarrado à cama. As tiras de couro se esticaram e esticaram contra o seu peso, e o príncipe demorou demais a agir. Quando o fez, Duo só sentiu a mão espalmada dele empurrá-lo de volta à cama.

Ela permaneceu em seu peito, Peacecraft um tanto próximo. Duo queria pensar que aquilo não o deixava assustado, mas tremia. Esperava que o príncipe não percebesse o porquê.

- Vocês queimaram tudo. - Era patético. Não conseguia evitar que seu rosto ficasse corado. Se ao menos fosse de raiva… Mas não era. A raiva evaporara e dera lugar à puro medo e embaraço. Aquele príncipe sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido com ele (_todos sabiam_, uma voz em sua cabeça dizia, _todo mundo sabe, e o que é que você pode fazer sobre isso, Duo?_) e Duo só conseguia se sentir terrivelmente vulnerável.

O príncipe devia ter notado alguma coisa, porque ele arregalou os olhos e se afastou com pressa, pedindo desculpas. Ele não parecia acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, porque abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com os cabelos, e baixou a voz.

Foi ai que Duo percebeu.

_O príncipe do reino de Sanc havia lhe pedido desculpas._ O príncipe do reino de Sanc - e de toda a Terra - e ele era só um garoto de rua errado demais, que odiava alguém que nunca vira por tudo que havia passado.

Quando se deu conta, Duo corou furiosamente.

- Não preciso de sua pena! - Gritar parecia ridículo diante da calma daquele homem. Abaixou a voz, tentando fazê-lo compreender, por mais que a raiva e a humilhação fossem tanto que ele achava que ele não conseguiria suportar.

- Se eu não estivesse aqui, você estaria com uma bala na cabeça. Você pode pegar a sua piedade e enfiar onde bem entender. - Duo engoliu em seco. Não parecia tão engraçado, não agora, mas ele se recusava a ser uma vítima.

- E se eu não estivesse aqui, você estaria morto. - O príncipe havia relutado em falar aquilo, Duo podia ver, mas Duo o odiou por isso. Odiou mais do que tudo, mais do que Kushrenada, mais do que acontecera à Igreja.

- Por acaso você quer que eu fique é agradecido? - Duo perguntou com desgosto, e viu aquele ar na cara do príncipe novamente. Milliardo Peacecraft parecia não conseguir olhar nos seus olhos, e Duo sentiu uma ligeira satisfação por isso.

_Agora você tem vergonha?_

Um murmúrio de surpresa escapou de sua boca quando o próximo gesto do príncipe foi tirar a arma do coldre. Era uma pistola muito bonita, bonita o bastante para fazê-lo ficar com medo, mas ao invés de fazer qualquer coisa com ela, Milliardo Peacecraft desatou sua mão direita das amarras e pressionou-a contra a sua palma.

Ele estava destravando a arma quando Duo deixou-a cair, como se estivesse pegando em metal quente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?

Ninguém devia ter chamado o príncipe de idiota antes, porque seus olhos ficaram maiores ainda. O que ele esperava que Duo fizesse com aquilo? Que se matasse, ou que atirasse nele? Porque ele tinha que ser muito estúpido para colocar uma arma na mão de um traidor e esperar sair impune.

Procurava todas as razões para ter largado a arma.

Um tiro seria o bastante para alertar o prédio inteiro, e depois de Milliardo Peacecraft, ele seria o próximo - e por mais que Duo estivesse começando a _odiar_ a sua vida naquele momento (e aquele ódio não se comparava nem um pouco ao ódio que sentira antes, com Solo e com a irmã Helen e com _todo mundo_-), ele não estava nem um pouco afim de morrer. Tentou justificar para si mesmo não fazer o príncipe de refém. Não era como se não tivesse feito isso antes, e pensando bem, era a melhor opção - não, a única - que tinha de sair dali livre. Mas ele já havia empurrado a pistola para longe de si, e preferia acreditar que fora pura burrice ou surpresa.

- Pega logo essa porcaria antes que eu use ela pra estourar as bolas daquele cara!

Duo bufava de raiva, e era óbvio que o príncipe não estava esperando por isso, ele estava esperando, novamente, que Duo só ficasse agradecido e dissesse um obrigado ou qualquer coisa.

- Já falei que não preciso da pena de ninguém. Por que não vai cuidar da sua vida?

Milliardo Peacecraft recolheu a arma e a guardou no coldre, olhando para Duo de forma indecifrável. Apontou para o arquivo na mesa de cabeceira, ao alcance da sua única mão livre. Era uma pasta de papel cartão que continha um aviso desbotado na capa: em vermelho, um carimbo dizia que o conteúdo era secreto. Abaixo dele, uma data - que Duo reconheceu muito bem, mesmo ao vê-la somente de relance.

O lacre não estava desfeito.

- Vim entregar isso - ele disse. Duo se perguntou por que, então, o príncipe não o havia feito antes. Pouparia o espetáculo. O fato do príncipe se preocupar o suficiente para levá-lo um arquivo o incomodou levemente.

- Precisava conferir se sua história batia com a oficial - Peacecraft continuou. Falava de uma forma quase envergonhada por suas ações, o que deixava Duo muito satisfeito. - Aparentemente, não, o que não me surpreende porque ela foi armada. Aqui, entretanto, há o que de fato ocorreu com a sua igreja. Não li. Não estive envolvido no caso e não tenho interesse.

Ele mantinha o corpo rígido, e parecia que toda a tensão em seus ombros era por estar mentindo. Havia uma grande mancha de cera vermelha na capa, entretanto. Duo encarou Milliardo Peacecraft até que ele fosse embora para rasgar o papel sob ela.

Empurrando o lacre para o lado enquanto ainda ouvia os passos hesitantes do príncipe, Duo retirou um punhado de folhas de papel dali. Era um arquivo confidencial com todas as letras: algumas palavras estavam rabiscadas de preto, como nos filmes - nomes e, as vezes, linhas inteiras. As folhas se espalharam pela cama quando Duo arrebentou o grampo que as unia. Virando o envelope, algumas fotos e um disquete caíram em seu colo.

Duo reconheceu de imediato a igreja.

A foto amarelada não escondia da memória dele as cores vibrantes que aquele lugar tivera um dia, os vermelhos e laranjas fortes. Era estranhamente apropriado que o material estivesse carcomido pelo tempo: os grandes pedaços devorados lembravam Duo das chamas que consumiram a igreja. Os gritos pareciam rasgar a folha do papel, e seus olhos ficaram nublados como se a culpa fosse da fumaça.

A imagem queimava as suas mãos. Ela escorregou por entre os dedos para dentro do envelope novamente, e Duo inclinou o corpo na cama com a respiração pesada para ler o que estava escrito. Estava ilegível em sua maioria, mas Duo conseguiu seguir uma linha de raciocínio: o caso não fora encoberto por trezentos civis terem sido mortos pela ação do governo. O que acontecera fora uma falha de segurança. Na realidade, o que não se desejava admitir era o número de inocentes - crianças e homens de fé - mortos num ataque terrorista previsto que deveria ter sido evitado.

O nome do grupo que organizara o ataque estava escurecido, mas as mãos de Duo tremeram mesmo assim. Ele olhava para o papel e se perguntava por que ele não podia ser tão branco quanto as paredes daquele quarto, quanto os lençóis, para que ele pudesse continuar odiando sem dúvidas.

Não.

Os Peacecraft não deixavam de merecer raiva e Kushrenada ainda o tinha todo - todas as suas piores partes - e a única coisa que ele sabia que precisava era de foco. Sabia odiar. Aprendera nas ruas.

Procurou entre os papeis e olhou mais uma vez para o disquete. Ali, não existiria mentira alguma. Seu coração pesava e tinha certeza de que aquilo bastaria para aquietar os calafrios que percorriam a sua espinha. Os arquivos deveriam estar intactos, somente protegidos por uma senha, e tudo que Duo precisava era de um computador para acessá-lo. Se ao menos ele pudesse…

Mas ele se lembrava da planta da base. Ele podia.

Esperou de olhos fechados o cair da noite. O barulho ritmado da sua respiração o embalou num sono frágil de que foi desperto pelo silêncio absoluto. Era hora.

Duo se levantou com o disquete seguro entre os dedos, sentindo todas as dores incomodarem seu corpo ferido. Encolheu-se de volta na cama quando seus pés pousaram no chão e um choque elétrico percorreu-o por inteiro, e somente três tentativas depois ele teve coragem de encostar no assoalho. Um dia, Yuy havia contado pra ele algo sobre um festival japonês onde as pessoas podiam andar sobre carvão quente. Ele havia perguntado por que alguém iria querer fazer algo tão idiota, mas bem podia se aproveitar dessa coragem agora. As solas dos seus pés queimavam, e era como tentar entrar numa banheira cheia de gelo estando com febre.

Depois que abandonou a segurança que a cama oferecia como apoio, seus braços se agitaram no ar e ele caiu sobre os joelhos. Xingou baixinho enquanto procurava fazer a circulação voltar, massageando as pernas e obrigando-as a funcionar. Fincou os dedos nas coxas enquanto tentava ignorar as feridas que via por lá. A dor que suas unhas provocaram não era nada comparado à visão das manchas vermelhas e roxas no formato das mãos de Kushrenada.

O ódio podia não ser bom - mas era poderoso. Foi a primeira lição que aprendera depois do que acontecera com a igreja. Tudo o que sentia era escuro e frio, mas se Duo tentasse o suficiente, conseguia moldar os seus sentimentos de forma a traçar uma meta. Raiva podia se materializar em algo produtivo. Por isso mesmo, Duo conseguiu se arrastar até a porta. De joelhos, seu corpo nem reclamava tanto. Precisou se esticar que nem um gato para alcançar a maçaneta, mas conseguiu sem fazer barulho algum, e isso já era uma vitória.

Comemorou silenciosamente, alargando o seu objetivo. Tinha na memória a planta da base. Olhando para os dois lados, se levantou engolindo o choro. Fraco, não era. Só não podia ser encontrado engatinhando por aí, já era humilhação demais, e ele preferia dez mil vezes perder os pés a saber que Kushrenada tinha vencido, porque ele não tinha.

Já de pé, foi muito mais difícil seguir com o plano. A distância entre a ala hospitalar e o primeiro computador próximo fez bolhas aparecerem entre os seus dedos, e Duo precisou parar no meio do caminho, encolhido no canto da parede, o mais perto possível de uma sombra, para cuidar dos seus pés. Foi bom - porque teria começado a sangrar se continuasse a andar, e certamente atrairia a atenção de alguém. Vestia uma camisola padronizada de hospital, da qual foi fácil arrancar duas tiras para amarrar em volta dos machucados. Se levantou sentindo bem melhor do que quando se abaixara; sensação que não durou muito, pois logo as cãibras atacaram os músculos de suas pernas.

Subir as escadas até o andar seguinte foi uma tortura, e o pensamento foi tão irônico que Duo quase se denunciou, rindo. Os corredores estavam vazios com a exceção de dois ou três guardas novatos, que Duo ludibriou tranquilamente, mesmo com os tremores violentos nas pernas. O único que lhe ofereceu dificuldade foi o homem parado na frente da sala de rádio. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiria lutar com alguém como estava. Além do mais, o príncipe parecia convencido, sabe-se lá por qual motivo, a deixá-lo viver. Duo não gostaria que sua opinião mudasse caso um segurança aparecesse morto.

Foi preciso esperar, o que era pior do que subir as escadas. Depois de ficar parado por tempo demais, as suas pernas começaram a se mexer involuntariamente, em pequenas convulsões, e a cada minuto Duo se preocupava de ser ouvido pelo guarda. Ficou com medo de que amanhecesse e descobrissem que ele não estava mais na cama.

Não havia janelas ali, então ele não conseguiu ver o tempo passar. Por fim, o homem parado bocejou sonoramente e fez um ligeiro movimento com a cabeça, o que acordou os músculos de Duo, quase o levando a dar um salto. Ele cerrou os dentes quando viu que o homem não se mexeu mais, mas logo notou o movimento ritmado do seu peito, que subia e descia como se acompanhasse uma melodia. Logo se colocou em movimento.

A adrenalina percorreu o seu corpo. Ficou mais atento. Conseguiu atravessar o corredor e girar a chave da porta protegida sem que o homem sequer acordasse. O responsável pela segurança da base militar do Vale da Morte era um idiota, e Duo prometeu a si mesmo que, se vivesse, ia contar pra todo mundo.

Havia um espaço pequeno demais entre o guarda e a entrada para que alguém de estatura mediana passasse, mas por mais que odiasse admitir, ele era mesmo muito magro e baixo, então conseguiu se esgueirar com facilidade. Com um clique silencioso, a porta se fechou atrás dele. Duo esperou por alguma indicação de que havia falhado terrivelmente, mas ela não veio.

O homem no corredor começou a roncar.

A sala de rádio possuia uns equipamentos velhos, mas em boas condições. O espaço era ventilado por uma máquina de ar condicionado que gelava até os ossos, mas conservava intactos os aparelhos eletrônicos. Duo havia morado na costa uma vez, e a umidade arruinara os seus computadores novinhos em folha. Os computadores ali não eram tão avançados, mas Duo puxou uma cadeira com cuidado e sentou-se, olhando paras telas. As máquinas estavam conectadas às câmeras que monitoravam o ambiente, e Duo teve o cuidado de colocar as imagens da enfermaria e dos corredores pelo qual havia passado em looping, como se estivesse ainda em sua cama. Enfiou o disquete no computador e se pôs a trabalhar.

Havia alterado as permissões para acessar o diretório raiz da máquina principal quando seus olhos se esbarraram no aparelho de rádio. Também estava ligado e, de vez em quando, uma voz quebrava a estática. Seus dedos permaneceram contra o teclado até ele mudar de idéia, e empurrar a sua cadeira até o equipamento.

Não custava tentar. Enfiou o fone e girou o botão, procurando a frequência que costumavam usar. Várias vozes se perderam pela sala, em tom baixo, mas quando achou a banda certa, elas se calaram.

Deu um suspiro. Duo não esperava que mantessem a mesma frequência quando ele fora capturado, e provavelmente já haviam até derrubado a antena, mas era devastador mesmo assim. Ele havia voltado para o computador quando ouviu a voz calma de Heero Yuy, sussurrando através do fone que esquecera pendurado no pescoço.

Quase derrubou a cadeira quando se levantou, com pressa, correndo até agarrar o microfone.

- Heero?

A hesitação do outro revelou a sua surpresa. Duo sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito. Não esperou confirmação alguma para começar a falar.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hehehe, vocês ainda vão demorar uns dois capítulos pra descobrir o que se passou. Será a história esteja surpreendendo? Comentários, ein! Agradeço quem já está comentando!


	7. Capítulo 6

Epa, novo capítulo! Desculpe a demora em postar… Enfim, capítulo, mais uma vez, do ponto de vista do Milliardo! Isso significa que os acontecimentos do capítulo anterior só serão explicados no próximo, aiai… Os mistérios permanecem! Pelo menos neste capítulo a interação entre o Milliardo e o Duo FINALMENTE toma uns contornos mais, assim, monstrando onde a história vai! Vocês já estavam cansados de esperar por isso, né?

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

Ele não parava de tocar em seu pescoço. Os dedos pareciam mais finos desde a última vez que Milliardo o vira, a pele estava mais branca. Sua mão roçava contra os fios do cabelo - agora curto - e o olhar se perdia no nada.

A imagem de Duo Maxwell não saia de sua cabeça. A pele pálida; os olhos fundos no rosto, envoltos por manchas negras. O menino tinha nos olhos uma cor que Milliardo nunca havia visto antes em ninguém, uma cor arroxeada como ameixas, quase negra. Os seus machucados também tinham a mesma cor forte. Havia uma ferida no canto da sua boca, que atraia a atenção de Milliardo para os lábios inchados e vermelhos-sangue.

Desta vez, o garoto estava diferente. As mãos ainda pousavam no seu pescoço ou em seu colo, quando Duo achava que Milliardo não estava olhando, mas ele parecia se controlar. Até sorria, mas era o tipo de sorriso resignado que não demonstrava felicidade. Ao invés de fingir que não o vira entrar, ou ignorá-lo, Duo Maxwell encarou-o de frente. Sua expressão era a mesma que Milliardo já vira em homens condenados.

- Então, veio me buscar? Sabe, no meu grupo, costumavam me chamar de Deus da Morte, pela quantidade de vidas que eu ceifava. É difícil pensar que um dia vai ser você.

- Sim, é - respondeu. - Mas não precisa ser você. Não hoje.

Foi até arrogante ao continuar:

- Acha que o príncipe do reino de Sanc iria levar um condenado à morte?

- O coronel dele já fez isso - Duo Maxwell respondeu rindo, como se dançasse em direção ao próprio túmulo. Havia um traço de malícia e dor na risada. Milliardo sabia que tinha o dever de ficar horrorizado com a constatação, mas todas as palavras ali eram a verdade. O que ele poderia responder? Não existia nenhuma resposta boa o suficiente. Nunca existiria.

- Você acha que eu deveria me considerar com sorte por ter minha vida poupada até agora, mas eu não me considero muito sortudo - Duo continuou.

- Não assuma o que eu penso.

- Mas o fato é que eu vou morrer se não colaborar com vocês. Pode não ser hoje, e pode não ser nas mãos daquele seu coronel de merda também - ele cuspiu. - Mas eu vou morrer sim.

- Vai.

- Pelo menos você não é mentiroso. Quero dizer, pelos níveis do governo.

Duo Maxwell dava os ombros, fingindo que eles não estavam feridos e que eles não o lembravam de coisa alguma. Não parecia, mas Milliardo sabia que ele estava lutando para passar a imagem que queria. Via o cenho levemente franzido, as mãos, apertadas com muita força ao redor das cobertas. O garoto não estava tão calmo quanto aparentava.

- Você também não, pelo que ouvi dizer. Posso assumir que o arquivo não te convenceu?

- Do que não fiquei mesmo convencido foi da bondade de vocês. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mudando de assunto com sarcasmo. Milliardo notou, mas não continuou a questioná-lo sobre isso. - O que impede o grandiosíssimo príncipe de Sanc, herdeiro do governo de todo um mundo, de matar esse rebelde?

- Nada. Mas você não tem outra escolha melhor, tem?

Ele não queria falar de como Duo Maxwell, um rebelde que tentara assassiná-lo, havia sido tratado. Da ala médica para qual fora levado, dos cobertores quentes, da oportunidade generosa. Porque, afinal, ele tinha que concordar com o garoto. O menino não era alguém de muita sorte. Ambos pareceram fazer um acordo então. Nenhum dos dois, nem Duo nem Milliardo, pareciam querer pensar em Treize. Sua presença pairava no quarto com todo seu peso, mas era fantasmagórica, invisível e ignorada.

O garoto hesitou em responder, e o silêncio só fortaleceu a sensação estranha no peito de Milliardo. O ar ao ser redor se tornara espesso desde que o conhecera.

No início, o príncipe acreditava que a culpa pertencia às exigências imprudentes de Relena, mas acabou por perceber que o incômodo vinha do risco de pensar da mesma forma que sua irmã, talvez por motivos menos nobres. Importava-se com uma vida jovem e dividia preocupações com Relena, mas a verdade era que Duo Maxwell tinha grandes olhos violeta e uma expressão arrebatadora.

- É. - Duo deu os ombros, olhos focados na parede ao seu lado, mas nunca em Milliardo. - É verdade. Trair meu ódio e meus companheiros… e você conta com o fato de que eu seja baixo o suficiente para fazer isso em troca de uma promessa barata de uma vida que vai ser inútil.

- Podemos lhe dar um propósito.

- E ser o cachorro das pessoas que eu detesto? - A voz do garoto se elevou.

- Você sabe que as pessoas para quem você trabalha não são tão inocentes assim. Você mesmo disse. Deus da Morte. Você não é isento dos seus pecados. - As próprias palavras lhe soavam estranhas, mas Milliardo estava tão perdido quanto o garoto parecia estar. De um lado, Duo Maxwell parecia puro, quase tão puro quanto a sua irmã. Mas Milliardo sabia que, se o garoto se parecesse com alguém, não era com ela, mas com ele mesmo. Não eram tão diferentes.

- Quantas pessoas iriam matar hoje? Quem estaria envolvido? - continuou, exaltando-se. Sua própria confusão deixava-o tonto. Sabia quem era, e sabia o que fazia. O príncipe Milliardo Peacecraft simplesmente não agia para salvar a vida de um terrorista. - Por acaso mataria minha irmã? Pois ela está pleiteando pela sua vida desde que chegou aqui. Ela tem a sua idade. Não perca o seu foco. Nós dois temos as mãos sujas. Se acha que é diferente, olhe para sua própria -

- Você - Duo disse. Milliardo franziu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ele finalmente havia desviado os olhos da parede para encará-lo. - Era só você que eu ia matar.

Estranhamente, isso fez Milliardo relaxar. A interrupção permitiu com que respirasse e tomasse controle de suas próprias ações mais uma vez.

Ele se aproximou do garoto na cama, que se encolheu visivelmente. O menino arregalou os olhos, surpreso consigo mesmo pela reação involuntária, e logo em seguida fingiu que nada acontecera. Milliardo queria dizer que o gesto era inútil, que ele havia visto uma faísca de medo em seus olhos e que seu rosto era sincero demais, mas o garoto abaixara o olhar pedindo para que ele não pensasse mais naquilo. O príncipe sabia que o medo não era dele ou de Treize, mas sim da verdade. E por mais que se considerasse forte, ele sabia que Duo Maxwell não era o único ali a querer afastar o assunto.

Milliardo queria confrontá-lo - ele só não tinha o direito.

- Estou te oferecendo uma última oportunidade - começou. Não alterou o tom de voz. Continuou o faz de conta. - Não estou dizendo que deva se sentir agradecido, nem que deva gostar. Eu só estou dizendo que você tem uma escolha. Você pode decidir se quer viver. Agora me diga. Sim ou não?

"Sim" era a resposta correta, a resposta mais óbvia. "Sim" era a resposta que valia um milhão - e do mesmo jeito, ele se viu surpreso quando o garoto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu preciso de uma palavra - disse. Não precisava, mas se deu ao luxo de fazer uma exigência. Afinal, estava com o coração na mão por causa dele.

A súbita percepção do fato deixou-o estarrecido. Quando havia se tornado daquela forma? O príncipe de um reino, muito mais quando este reino se tornara responsável por toda a Terra, não podia agir sem razão. E ante Duo Maxwell, parecia que perdia a razão completamente.

O nervosismo o fez adiantar-se até o outro para apressá-lo, mas ele logo respondeu.

- Sim. Sim, sim. - Parecia ter vergonha. Seus olhos já estavam inchados desde Treize, mas a vermelhidão neles parecia culpa de um choro contido. - Está de bom tamanho, não está?

O garoto fungou e esfregou o dorso mão no rosto, deixando-o rubro. Parecia mais humano daquela forma… Não, não era a palavra correta. Humano não. Humano ele já era, gritando encolerado e rindo de tristeza. Ele parecia um menino.

Duo Maxwell ergueu o rosto e olhou para Milliardo.

- Eu não quero morrer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que tenha conseguido prender a curiosidade de vocês, ein! Continuem revisando, e muito obrigada pelas reviews, como sempre! Elas fazem uma autora super feliz.


	8. Capítulo 7

Espero que várias dúvidas sejm resolvidas neste capítulo! E desculpem a demora para postar. Os planos eram ter este capítulo online bem antes, mas aconteceu um acidente com o meu namorado (envolvendo óleo quente e fritura, ouch), e eu passei o feriado cuidando dele. Agora que ele já está melhor, eu voltei pra casa e pude postar.

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer._ Francamente, onde é que já se vira um Deus da Morte com medo da própria? Era humilhante, mas Duo prometeu pra si mesmo que retribuiria toda a vergonha em dobro. Porque eles iam pagar, ah, eles iam. Treize Kushrenada principalmente, mas ele não queria morrer e Milliardo Peacecraft fizera ele admitir com todas as palavras. Depois, obrigara-o a se curvar a ele, jurar lealdade ao Estado e todas as babaquices. Duo queria dizer que já era leal, e por isso mesmo odiava um governo tão incompetente, mas Peacecraft era um príncipe e provavelmente acreditava em "o Estado sou eu" ou alguma coisa igualmente estúpida.

O pior era que o príncipe o deixava nervoso. Ele não parecia ser um idiota idealista que nem Relena Peacecraft, então a insistência em deixá-lo viver não podia ser boa coisa. Ele podia, sim, ter ficado comovido ou cedido aos pedidos caprichosos de uma irmã amada - e pela conversa que ouvira, não duvidava - mas o fato era que esse tipo de coisa não acontecia. Nunca. Um príncipe não deixava um terrorista viver somente porque estava com vontade. Nem em troca de informações, ou ao menos, não em troca de informações cedidas de bom grado. O príncipe podia muito bem tê-lo deixado ceder nas mãos do seu coronel, e até Duo sabia que, eventualmente, cederia. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso, e parecia que Milliardo Peacecrat também não. Então, ia ser o segredo deles.

Duo decidiu que era mais fácil odiar o príncipe. Ele só o incomodava, não era difícil pensar nele. Não doía e nem ficava ali assombrando o canto da sua memória, só esperando que Duo se distraísse e lembrasse dele sem querer. Para esquecer, então, ele preferia pensar em Peacecraft. Deixar que ele ocupasse toda sua mente não era difícil. Como ele bem havia dito, ele havia se tornado o seu mundo agora.

Milliardo Peacecraft, entretanto, não tinha conhecimento da sua conversa com Heero Yuy.

Era lógico que Duo não seria resgatado. Era procedimento padrão nesses casos, já que uma equipe de resgate só teria mais baixas. Quem quer que fosse capturado só podia esperar por uma morte lenta e dolorosa nas mãos do inimigo. O príncipe só não contara com Duo não ser tão frágil quanto aparentava. Não só o príncipe. Yuy também ficara surpreso por Duo ser esperto o bastante para conseguir contatá-lo, como se só ele pudesse ser inteligente. Só que Duo também era, então eles tinham um plano. Nos dezessete minutos que Duo gastou na sala, eles tiveram uma idéia.

Duo não ia ser salvo mesmo, não adiantava pensar naquilo. O príncipe parecia convencido de que era bom demais e o melhor que Duo podia ter, mas ele não era. Milliardo Peacecraft ignorara tudo que ele tinha dito sobre seu ódio. Deixara de lado, como se não fosse algo importante, como se só porque Duo não gostasse de pensar no que machucava, seu peito doesse menos. Então, o príncipe não entendia que a sua verdadeira lealdade estava com Heero Yuy e com todos os outros, nem que havia algo muito melhor pra ele - vingança. Duo não havia mentido quando dissera ter medo de morrer. Tinha. Mas servir algo que não acreditava dificilmente poderia ser chamado de vida.

Ele não mentia. Não era uma questão de poder ou querer ou gostar. Duo não mentia e só. Fora isso que dera a idéia a Yuy, que como sempre, conseguia ser um filho da puta quando queria bem. Duo não ia mentir - ele levaria o reino à própria destruição falando a verdade.

Yuy havia dito o que ele podia contar para o príncipe. Nomes, datas e locais seletos. E, contrariando as expectativas, Yuy e os outros estariam esperando por quem viesse.

Em outras palavras, uma armadilha.

Era difícil ser um agente duplo quando não se mentia, mas não mentir não equivalia a sempre dizer a verdade. Palavras eram cheias de sentidos que Duo sabia modificar e omitir ao seu bel prazer. Duo precisava fazer com que Milliardo Peacecraft acreditasse nele, e transformar aquele reino no seu.

Duo não esperava que o príncipe fosse tão facilmente convencido.

O truque era dizer a verdade e se omitir sobre o resto, fingir que não existia Heero Yuy e mais ninguém.

(Ignorar a existência de alguém ou de algum fato era fácil. Ele estava ficando bom nisso.)

Até agora, parecia estar dando certo:

Ele não era nenhum tipo de incapaz, mas o príncipe tentara ajudá-lo a sair da cama do hospital quando viu os seus pés. Pelo olhar de Peacecraft, parecia que ele não sabia que humanos sangravam quando alguém batia neles. O seu corpo tinha ficado coberto pelos lençóis em todos os momentos que o príncipe o vira, então os seus olhos se arregalaram e ele ficou chocado com o resultado.

Idiota.

Como se Duo precisasse disso. Ah, não. O olhar o deixara desconfortável. Parecia que Milliardo Peacecraft estava com pena, e isso Duo não podia aguentar. Não melhorou. Depois de tomar um banho quente - um banho _quente_, coisa que nem a maioria dos civis tinha direito - e ganhar um uniforme largo e padronizado para vestir, o príncipe o recebera novamente.

O coronel Treize Kushrenada estava ao lado dele.

O coronel não precisava estar ali. Bem, era claro que ele precisava estar ali, ele era o coronel, e Duo era um terrorista rebelde que tentara assassinar o príncipe. Seria uma imbecilidade se o coronel, tutor e braço direito dos Peacecraft não estivesse encarregado de sua segurança. Mas não era estritzmente necessário - era? Podia ser qualquer outra pessoa. Um dos guardas. A segurança na base do Vale da Morte era precária, mas dois guardas eram o bastante, não eram? Um coronel devia estar fazendo coisa mais importante. Qualquer outra coisa_._

Seu peito estava constrito e parecia que ele não conseguia buscar ar o suficiente. O coração dava batidas curtas e rápidas contra as costelas, provocando uma agonia que se espalhava até a ponta dos seus dedos. Já não podia mais enxergar, pois perdera o foco, e o chão desapareceu sob os seus pés.

Duo quase pulou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, segurando-o firme no lugar. Ela pertencia a Milliardo Peacecraft, e só quando piscou com força e viu o príncipe olhando o próprio reflexo em seus olhos, Duo percebeu que estava hiperventilando.

Deixou-se perder no azul dos olhos dele, e esqueceu mais uma vez dos joelhos do coronel afundando em sua espinha e das mãos em seu cabelo.

Milliardo Peacecraft o conduziu pelos corredores sem uma palavra, com um fantasma silencioso atrás deles. Eles passaram a tarde inteira debruçados sobre um mapa. Duo traçava as rotas utilizadas pelo seu grupo, apontava esconderijos, e se preocupava com a presença em suas costas. Ele queria virar as vezes, mas o príncipe sempre tomava a atenção dele de volta para a grande folha de papel sobre a mesa. Quando ele se distraia, Milliardo Peacecraft fazia uma pergunta nova que o deixava pensando demais em como respondê-la. Ele só tornou a pensar novamente em Treize Kushrenada quando anoiteceu, e uma voz solene anunciou que o príncipe deveria se deitar.

Ele não deixou de perceber o olhar que escapara do príncipe até ele.

O príncipe ergueu-se da cadeira, dobrando os mapas.

- Fez um bom trabalho - ele disse. Duo estranhou as palavras, mas não disse nada. Estava se sentindo estúpido por não conseguir reagir só por notar quem estava ali atrás dos dois.

Procurou o ódio novamente, mas tinha sido abandonado por ele. Só uma sensação restara. Duo achava que não, achava que a raiva e a dor eram muito mais fortes que tudo, mas era fácil sentir um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos longe daquele homem. Tinha o coronel a um palmo de distância, mas já podia senti-lo sobre toda sua pele. Era perto demais para qualquer outra coisa além de um temor que não conhecia.

Tentou se desligar. Forçou o corpo a virar-se para Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Onde eu… - pausou. - Onde eu vou ficar?

- Você cooperou conosco, mas você entende que temos que manter a segurança.

- Entendo.

- Não fique preocupado. - Mas era o príncipe que estava com uma cara de preocupação, as sobrancelhas tão franzidas que quase se uniam. - Um quarto lhe será garantido.

Duo quase sentiu que podia, que _realmente _podia acreditar nele, só que eles foram interrompidos novamente.

- Caso não se importe, meu príncipe, comunicarei os arranjos para a segurança.

O príncipe não se mexeu nem virou para encarar o dono da voz, mas Duo viu as sombras em seu rosto e sabia que ele estava desagradado, porque respondeu rispidamente que sim, aquilo deveria ser feito. Apreensivo, Duo atreveu-se a olhar diretamente para ele.

- Não se preocupe - o príncipe repetiu, mas era impossível seguir essa ordem.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bom, continuem revisando =D!


	9. Capítulo 8

Gente, desculpa meeesmo pela demora. Sei que prometi postar uma vez por semana, e eu já estava com todos os capítulos prontos aqui sim, mas é que minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo e eu simplesmente esqueci. Estou largando a faculdade de direito e me preparando para estudar para o vestibular do ano que vem e para concursos públicos pra ver se arranjo um emprego… Enfim, está tudo doido por aqui. Desculpa meeesmo.

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Era comum sua mente estar carregada, mas pela primeira vez em anos, Milliardo olhava para o teto e não conseguia dormir.

A base militar do Vale da Morte não tinha a organização de quartos de sua própria mansão. Ela era dividida estritamente, com simetria e correção, e os quartos que abrigavam a realeza eram do lado oposto da ala reservada aos soldados. Ali, também, no subsolo, ficava o conjunto de celas para Duo Maxwell deveria ter sido levado.

Milliardo havia prometido um quarto, e não uma prisão.

Não o queria lá, mas não havia outro lugar para um terrorista - mesmo que o terrorista fosse um menino de quinze anos, pouco mais novo que a princesa sua irmã. Enquanto ele estava muito ferido e beirava a inconsciência, não apresentava periculosidade na enfermaria. Mas apesar do garoto andar mesmo com dificuldade, já era um risco.

Os soldados da base ocupavam todos seus quartos, cabines com dois beliches cada. Não se esperava por ali nenhuma visita. Os únicos quartos disponíveis se encontravam na ala reservada à presença dos Peacecraft ali, e eram três. Dois reservados para realeza, e um para seu guardião e protetor, Treize Kushrenada que, por insistência própria, cedera-o para Duo.

- Alguém precisa fazer a guarda - ele dissera, como se a situação fosse perfeitamente normal. - E assim, resolvemos o… problema.

- Sim, deixe dois guardas, e mande-os revezar.

- Milliardo. - Treize havia franzido as sobrancelhas. - Não confia mais em mim? Francamente, não vou depender dos seus homens quando esse… menino estiver no quarto ao seu lado.

- Ele não precisa ficar ali.

- Então prefere que ele durma numa cela?

Era claro que não, e Treize sabia disso. Por isso, sorrira. Milliardo precisara ceder, e agora, Treize guardava a porta de seu próprio quarto, onde Duo dormia.

Duvidava que ele estivesse sequer com os olhos fechados. As vezes, tinha a impressão de que ouvia algo que se assemelhava a um choro vindo do quarto ao lado. Uma respiração pesada, ar sendo expulso de dentro do peito como se lhe custasse fazê-lo.

Ouvia passos no corredor, e entendia que Treize perambulava entre as duas portas.

Custou a dormir, e o barulho o assombrou a noite inteira.

A semana se desenrolou lenta e tortuosamente, e cada noite ficava pior. A transformação que tomara Duo era visível de uma forma indecente. Todas as manhãs via o garoto cada vez mais pálido. As manchas sob os seus olhos cresceram, assim como o cabelo desordenado. A beleza jovial dele dera lugar a uma aparência fraca, longe do garoto que mantinha a vitalidade, mesmo preso à cama de um hospital. Não era a força que havia se esvaído dele, mas sim a vontade.

Nas manhãs, quando Treize ainda lhes fazia companhia, Duo trabalhava de forma seca e mecânica. As palavras escapavam de sua boca de uma forma lacônica. Respondia tudo que lhe perguntassem como se houvesse esquecido de quem era. Parecia impossível ver aquele garoto furioso que encontrara neste Duo Maxwell. Ele só voltava a si a partir da tarde, quando Treize se retirava para dormir, e sua presença era substituida por dois soldados na porta. A força lhe voltava por alguns momentos breves e ele se permitia ousadias: um sorriso, uma ironia. Mesmo assim, era um menino cansado.

Milliardo gostava dele, tentava se convencer de que não, mas gostava. Era com um misto de admiração e curiosidade que via o garoto lutar contra si mesmo todos os dias e vencer com um sorriso. Nem sempre era um sorriso bom: ou era triste e cansado, ou irônico, ou muitas vezes mesquinho. O que importava para Milliardo é que ele não deixava de sorrir.

E ele era bonito. Milliardo ressentia Treize terrivelmente por ter roubado tanto dele, até a beleza. Desde o cabelo comprido à cor dos lábios. Suas mãos crispavam-se só de lembrar. Ele nunca havia pensado em Treize como cruel - calculista, sim, e frio. Maquiavélico, no sentido mais puro da palavra. Mas destruir aquele garoto não podia ser outra coisa, e não descobrir o porquê o deixava irritadiço e nervoso.

Ele imaginava como seria ter encontrado Duo Maxwell de uma outra forma. Pensava se o garoto deixaria ele escorregar a mão por longos cabelos castanhos; sonhava em segurar seu rosto entre as mãos e beijar sua boca.

Mas não ali, naquele momento. Era como terminar um quebra cabeça e descobrir que faltava uma única peça perdida. O quadro estava fadado a ficar incompleto para sempre então. Da mesma forma, aquele momento fazia tudo parecer errado. Era errado. Duo Maxwell era o inimigo e Treize havia deixado-o quebrado. Incompleto, faltando uma peça.

Milliardo não pensava nisso e só seguia enfrente. Naquele dia, entretanto, foi Duo que não conseguiu.

Ele aguentara bravamente, Milliardo precisava admitir. Ficara de pé o tempo inteiro enquanto Treize lhe questionava sobre as estratégias militares de sua organização frente a um quadro. Ele havia visto o garoto empalidecer gradualmente, até quase desaparecer frente ao papel. Treize ignorara, e só parou quando Milliardo anunciou que eles haviam terminado ali. Claro que ele tentara questionar, mas uma ordem era uma ordem, e Milliardo ordenou que Treize fosse dormir porque parecia cansado. Era claro para ambos - e ele não havia feito questão de esconder - que sua preocupação era com Duo.

Assim que Treize deixou-os, Duo desabou. Ele caiu, silencioso e sem fazer alarde, quase como se tivesse sido tragado pelo chão. Somente quando o príncipe deu as costas para porta viu o garoto estirado, e a primeira coisa que fez, antes mesmo de correr até ele e tentar ajudá-lo, foi se culpar por não ter feito nada antes. Ele notara que Duo estava sofrendo, mas assistira calado, apreciando o espetáculo.

Era uma piada.

Ergueu Duo, envolvendo seus ombros com o braço e colocando-o sentado. A face dele era a de alguém esgotado. Ela estava funda e acinzentada, e foi então que Milliardo olhou para o que restara do garoto. Duo andava descalço, sapatos sendo privilégio demais para alguém como ele, e seus pés estavam de uma cor púrpura. Eram um retalho de veias estouradas e bolhas, e pela primeira vez Milliardo pensou que podiam não ser os passos de Treize que ele escutara, mas de Duo, que passara sete noites sem dormir, andando irriquieto de um lado para o outro desde que chegara ali…

O pensamento fez algo em seu estômago se revirar. Milliardo segurou Duo e o carregou até um sofá, deitando-o até que ele se recuperasse. Olhou para o relógio - doze horas em ponto. Todos os dias, Treize deliberadamente pendurava os mapas e gráficos nas paredes, obrigando Duo a ficar de pé para alcançá-los por seis, as vezes sete horas seguidas. Duo não dizia nada.

Milliardo não reparava porque não queria ver. Era uma promessa tola compensar o que já havia sido feito, mas ele levantou-se do lugar que havia tomado ao lado de Duo e gesticulou para que um dos soldados na porta informasse que ele iria almoçar ali, e não com Relena, como de costume.

Meia hora se passou até que um dos homens voltasse com sua refeição. No inteirim, Milliardo escutava a batida do coração do garoto, fraca mas persistente. Era por puro egoísmo que não levava-o dali para a ala hospitalar ou chamava um médico. Queria guardá-lo para si e transformar aquele soldado em alguém dependente…

Riu. Não era alguém muito melhor do que Treize.

Duo acordou perdido e murmurando nomes que Milliardo não conhecia. Assim que ele se levantou, Milliardo empurrou um copo de água em sua boca, que Duo bebeu obedientemente. O garoto ainda não percebia onde estava, pois se apoiou nele de bom grado até terminar, deixando Milliardo desconfortavelmente quente, uma vermelhidão se espalhando do pescoço até as bochechas. Duo tinha uma das mãos enrolada em seu braço e deitara a cabeça em seu ombro, e o calor do corpo dele se espalhara até alcançar o seu. Ele pensara que nunca poderia sentir Duo assim tão perto - mas Duo não estava encostado nele, ao menos, não sabia que estava. Havia um brilho de gratidão em seu olhar que logo desapareceu quando ele arregalou os olhos e percebeu que quem o ajudara fora o príncipe inimigo.

Tudo se resumia a isso, parecia. Dois homens de lados opostos. A barreira se mantinha sólida entre eles, um muro intransponível e vívido na mente de ambos.

Milliardo não se deixou intimidar desta vez. Ele era um príncipe.

Sem uma palavra, mesmo quando Duo se afastou horrorizado, ele manteve-se próximo. Empurrou um dos pratos em sua direção, vendo a desconfiança no rosto do garoto ser afastada em razão de uma necessidade básica. Duo tomou o prato, colocando-o no colo com uma voracidade que Milliardo nunca havia visto nem mesmo em cães famintos, e devorou a comida com as mãos, lambendo os dedos ao final.

Milliardo não esperava gratidão sincera e nem a obteve. Duo passou a olhá-lo com confusão. A desconfiança ainda estava escondida atrás da nova expressão, mas era diminuta. Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Duo estava testando-o, se perguntando o porquê da atitude gentil. Na experiência deles, Milliardo sabia, gentileza não vinha de graça.

- Comida sólida. Você tem vivido de ração, não é? - Era um preparado distribuído aos miseráveis, insípido e repulsivo, mas que continha todos os nutrientes necessários para manter uma pessoa numa sobrevida.

Duo concordou cautelosamente. Milliardo lhe passou mais um pedaço cortado de frango, que ele arrancou dos dedos e engoliu rapidamente. Seus olhos estavam grandes e assustados, e a todo momento ele olhava para os lados, procurando discernir algum figura nas sombras do aposento.

- Você pode comer. Não se preocupe.

- Da última vez que você disse isso - ele falou - eu tive muitas razões para me preocupar.

Ele não esperava que continuasse a ser questionado, porque quando Milliardo perguntou "Quais?" em um tom de voz grave, Duo virou o rosto para o lado.

- Então vai continuar o interrogatório, é?

- Duo - se atreveu, e o garoto olhou para ele como se tivesse levado um tapa. - Eu prometi que ia deixá-lo viver. Você caiu desacordado, não acho que-

- Eu não preciso de você para cuidar de mim - ele disse rispidamente, quase num sibilar.

- Eu não estou me propondo a isso. Você não consegue dormir. Eu ouço você à noite, e vejo você de dia.

O garoto ficou vermelho, Milliardo só não sabia se de vergonha ou raiva. A cor explodira em suas bochechas, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos embranqueceram.

- Eu poderia arranjar um lugar novo para você, e refeições de verdade. Ao menos, até que se recupere. Como espera trabalhar para mim assim? É claro que você pode voltar a comer ração e dormir no quarto em que está se quiser.

Deu um sorriso entristecido e continuou.

- Você tem que decidir se quer seguir em frente agora, porque se quiser, você vai ter que aprender a confiar em mim. Por enquanto você não tem ninguém mais.

Milliardo viu ele hesitar. Duo engasgou com as palavras em sua garganta, forçando-as a permanecerem guardadas enquanto o instinto fazia-o desejar cuspir tudo. Sua voz saiu quebradiça e esganiçada quando ele admitiu que queria tudo que Milliardo podia oferecer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena!


	10. Capítulo 9

Lembrem de dar reviews, ein ;D? Obrigada por acompanharem a história.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 9**

O príncipe havia cumprido sua promessa dessa vez.

Ele até ficava um pouco admirado com isso. Milliardo Peacecraft se dera ao trabalho de olhar para ele e não gostar do que via.

Lembrava do rosto compenetrado do príncipe, que ficara desconfortavelmente próximo do seu. Suas sobrancelhas haviam se curvado, deixando marcas profundas na sua testa, e seus lábios ficaram finos de tão apertados um contra o outro. Reconhecia a raiva naquela expressão, mas entendia que o príncipe não estava com raiva _dele_, como Duo achava que devia estar, por dar tanto trabalho. O príncipe era mesmo imprevisível, e a cada gesto de "bondade" Duo ficava mais e mais incomodado, tentando descobrir o que era realmente.

Milliardo - e ele havia ousado chamá-lo de Duo, então não ia mais pensar no príncipe daquele jeito, como príncipe, porque eles eram iguais - arranjara um quarto para ele. Ele ordenara a desocupação de um depósito, e como bons soldadinhos, todos os seus homens correram para atender ao que ele havia mandado. Duo não tinha mais nada, só um colchão, mas já era bem melhor do que passar as noites em claro.

O conhecimento de que Milliardo ouvira ele a noite fazia-o querer morrer. O chão bem podia, sei lá, abrir e engolir ele. Quando o príncipe olhou para ele daquele jeito superior, tão típico da realeza, e declarou que ele não precisava mais ficar assustado, Duo não pode evitar o pensamento. Milliardo não falara nada, mas ele _sabia_ que Duo havia soluçado todas as noites, e se mantido acordado, porque ele não podia confiar na presença fora do quarto - a mesma presença imbutida toda dentro dele. O mesmo cheiro nos lençóis e na cama…

Era vergonhoso, ele não era fraco assim. Ser forçado a admitir que não desejava aquilo para Milliardo Peacecraft era o pior de tudo. Agora, não dormia pela consciência pesada pela vergonha e pelo questionamento de toda aquela boa vontade.

Duo acreditava que ela só podia ser falsa. Duo não conhecia o homem, mas sabia como eram príncipes. E sabia como era ele mesmo - alguém que não mentia, mas manipulava - e se ele era assim, por que Milliardo Peacecrat não seria?

Gentileza. Até parece.

Ele permaneceu na dúvida por dias, até Milliardo se aproximar dele numa tarde.

- Terminamos.

- Como assim terminamos? - ele perguntou inquisitivo, porque Milliardo convencera Treize a ir embora e só estavam os dois ali. Justificava todos os gracejos com sua desconfiança. O que quer que Milliardo tivesse em mente, merecia o pior que Duo podia lhe dar.

Aquela situação de conforto em que se encontravam quando não havia ninguém por perto era muito estranha, ele não negava. Milliardo era completamente diferente de qualquer pessoa que já conhecera. Ao invés de responder às suas provocações ou cortá-lo, Milliardo somente aceitava complacente, como se achasse que era tudo verdade. As vezes, até sorria - e isso deixava Duo simplesmente apavorado, crente que havia feito algo errado. Duo não conhecia muitos príncipes, mas duvidava que eles fossem assim.

Cada vez mais os seus sentimentos conflitantes davam lugar à curiosidade.

- Você já forneceu todas as informações que poderia me dar.

- Como assim?

Foi mais uma situação que fez Milliardo rir, Duo não entendeu o porquê. Duo tentou contar os dias, mas ele estava perdido, flutuando num tempo que não era seu, numa rotina estranha que o fizera esquecer de si mesmo. Ele percebeu que já não sabia mais há quanto tempo estava ali, se eram semana ou meses, e a percepção deixou-o desnorteado.

- Está rindo por quê? - se defendeu, ao que Milliardo respondeu parando coma gargalhada, mas ainda sorrindo para ele.

- Duo. Você por acaso está… Você está com medo de perder o seu propósito aqui?

- É claro que não! - Era claro que estava. Quem seria idiota o bastante para não estar? A informação que possuia era a única coisa que o mantinha vivo - ela, e Milliardo. E Milliardo perguntava tão sério, com tanta sinceridade no olhar, sem procurar zombar dele por isso, que se Duo se via falando mais do que deveria, caso precisasse.

Se Milliardo ao menos dissesse que ele iria morrer, ele poderia se dar à satisfação de saber que ainda estava tudo certo com o mundo. Mas estava tudo ao contrário.

- Eu vou cuidar para que nada aconteça com você. Você é minha responsabilidade agora.

- Eu não preciso de uma babá, _Milliardo_.

Era a primeira vez que ele chamava o príncipe pelo nome diretamente, e o fazia com intenção de humilhar. A reação do outro homem, entretanto, não foi a que esperava. Ele levantou o braço e, por um segundo, Duo teve a impressão de que Milliardo iria roçar a mão contra o seu rosto.

Milliardo ajeitou os próprios cabelos, deixando Duo parado sem entender muita coisa. Milliardo só podia estar rindo dele. Duo _sabia_. Devia ter alguma coisa engraçada no seu rosto, porque aquele homem sempre estava sorrindo quando o via.

- Ah, acredite em mim. Aqui você vai precisar.

Ele se aproximou como se não soubesse do significado de "espaço pessoal", e Duo deu um passo para trás.

- Você já fez tudo que poderia fazer aqui. Entende por que algumas pessoas o considerariam desnecessário?

- Acredita em mim quando eu digo que eu não preciso de uma lição nisso - respondeu, seco, enquanto cruzava os braços. - Eu já estive do outro lado. Ou você se esquece que eu também sou um soldado? Que nem você.

- Duo, eu posso te proteger enquanto estou aqui. Eu vou ter que partir em breve. Como você mesmo disse, eu sou um soldado. Eu posso ser um príncipe, mas eu estou com os meus homens na batalha.

- Não é a decisão mais inteligente.

- Não é mesmo.

- Mas é… honrado, de certa forma. - Ele mesmo se surpreendeu. Milliardo pareceu satisfeito.

- Agora é a minha hora de trabalhar, você compreende. Ainda vou permanecer alguns dias aqui, mas depois…

- Eu sei, eu sei. - Deu os ombros. - Faça como quiser. Você é o príncipe.

- Fico feliz que você ainda se lembre disso - ele disse, e Duo pensou captar algum divertimento em sua voz.

O som de uma batida insistente na porta os interrompeu. Duo viu um dos guardas enfiar a cabeça no vão da porta aberta e falar num tom baixo com ele. A conversa durou poucos segundos, mas Duo já sabia quem estava requisitando a presença de Milliardo. Ele lhe dirigiu um último olhar, e Duo esforçou-se para parecer inofensivo o suficiente para que Milliardo temesse que os soldados à frente da porta lhe fizessem algum mal. Sabe, já que ele insistia em tomar conta dele.

Seguiu-o até a porta do quarto onde havia ficado quando Milliardo parou.

- Essa conversa é entre nós. Você fica aqui - Milliardo ordenou. Ah, ele era um príncipe de fato. Gostava de comandar as pessoas ao seu redor. Duo concordou com a cabeça e esperou ele trancar a porta atrás de si para aproximar-se dela sorrateiramente. Empurrou o ouvido contra a madeira e, com a mão em concha, se colocou a ouvir a conversa.

- Ouvi o que um dos soldados disse. Onde pensa que está indo? Você fica aqui. - Ouviu Milliardo dizer. Por um momento, Duo se sentiu traído, o que era um absurdo tão grande que quase o fez rir. O príncipe queria que seu coronel ficasse ali. Milliardo ia e, céus, o objetivo todo daquela _coisa_ que Duo estava fazendo era que Milliardo fosse, e morresse. E Duo estava se sentindo traído porque o príncipe queria que Kushrenada ficasse perto de Duo quando ele não estava - e quando ele sabia que a única pessoa impedindo Duo de ser (_o que, Duo, de ser o quê?_) era ele.

- Pensei que iríamos atacar a base inimiga. Com a sua presença ou não, é o meu dever estar lá. Minha única missão é a sua segurança.

- Não - ele disse. - Você fica aqui para tomar conta dele.

- Não esqueça que eu sou o coronel.

- Onde estava sua mente enquanto discutíamos o plano? Esqueceu que a força aérea é a principal desta ação? Diria que a sua presença lá seria até… dispensável. É uma ordem, Treize. E você não tem nenhum dizer quanto a ela. Já conversei com os outros e concordam que é importante a presença de um superior para fazer a segurança de D- de nosso prisioneiro. Não ouse a desobedecê-la. Nada de ruim deverá acontecer com ele.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Treize, se alguma coisa acontecer com ele… Se ele se machucar, prometo que-

Duo se afastou da parede lentamente. Seu corpo tremia e as pernas estavam adormecidas. Ele achava que elas iam ceder se tentasse andar, então ele correu. A dor que se concentrava em suas coxas, em suas costas, e em qualquer lugar que Treize Kushrenada havia tocado se transformara em algo diferente. Desaparecera. E ele queria ela de volta, porque agora a agonia era outra, era não conseguir respirar como no dia em que a igreja fora destruída e ele engolira cinzas e fumaça, e virou pó quando as chamas lamberam sua pele.

Todo o seu corpo reclamava, derrotado, por algo que a sua alma não conseguia entender.


	11. Capítulo 10

Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Agradeço muito quem está acompanhando a história já desde o início, e quem começou a acompanhar agora. Makie, obrigada pelo comentário. E Luciana, fico feliz que esteja lendo a fic, mesmo quando está tarde e você tem o estágio! O Duo simplesmente descobriu o que o Milliardo sente por ele, então… Fique atenta neste capítulo! Depois deste, só faltam mais 3 para acabar…

Obrigada por tudo, ein?

o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Desde a notícia de sua partida, Duo Maxwell passara a se comportar estranhamente.

Não podia ser por que ele estava partindo - podia? Não, era absurdo. Milliardo ainda tinha muito trabalho antes de deixá-lo para trás, e mesmo assim, duvidava que Duo fosse alguém que se visse como "abandonado". Duo deveria ser do tipo que não gostava de despedidas mas, mesmo assim, ele só iria embora em semanas, não havia razão para que Duo se comportasse daquele jeito.

Não havia mais razão oficial para se verem já que ele não precisava de Duo, não por motivos que tornariam um encontro possível. Mesmo assim, Duo sempre esbarrava nele pelos corredores. Se não soubesse melhor, diria que estava sendo seguido.

Era claro, também, que toda aquela atitude podia ter vindo somente da sua imaginação. Duo tinha quinze anos e aquele lugar não era pra ele. Não era a vida dele. Como muitas vezes ele mesmo já havia falado, enfiando a língua para fora da boca, Duo podia simplesmente estar entediado.

Milliardo preferia acreditar na alternativa que seu ego provia. Ele era a única pessoa com quem Duo falava ali. Não era amigo nem aliado, mas ninguém precisava ser uma coisa ou outra para manter a solidão afastada. Duo dizia que não gostava dele ao mesmo tempo que o procurava. Algumas vezes, quando Milliardo não tinha reuniões para frequentar, Duo puxava ele para alguma sala vazia qualquer. Seu coração sempre falhava essa hora, porque ele percebera que, mesmo sem querer, Duo havia parado de vê-lo como uma ameaça.

As vezes, Duo parecia querer compensar por não ser mais útil. Sabia que era uma idéia irremediavelmente tola, mas gostava dela. Não via nenhum problema em deixar-se ser enganado por algo que sabia não ser verdade, somente porque lhe convinha.

Duo se espreguiçava em um sofá como um gato e lhe contava histórias. Ele falava da guerra, dos amigos que tivera e que tinha, da igreja. Algumas vezes eram histórias leves, em outras, Duo parecia querer lhe dar uma lição de moral - moral que Duo teimava em dizer que não tinha, porque ele era o Deus da Morte, o que podia falar dos outros?

Milliardo só ouvia, cada vez mais enamorado. Era ridículo e ele não era mais um adolescente, por isso lutava contra o que sentia. Quase havia tocado em Duo uma tarde. Sentira um impulso terrível de roçar os dedos contra o rosto dele e afastar o cabelo de seus olhos. Ainda que Duo permitisse que ele se aproximasse, Milliardo ainda via seu corpo contrair-se quando chegava muito perto. Duo parecia que não sentir seus ombros ainda cheios de tensão.

Duo mandava ele falar as vezes, então ele contava sobre como era ser um príncipe, sobre festas maravilhosas, e sobre Relena. Um dia, ele falara que eles pareciam o príncipe e o mendigo, e Duo rira com gosto. Milliardo queria isso, queria fazê-lo rir mais vezes, mesmo que não pudesse tocá-lo. Sempre podia tê-lo em seus sonhos, e gostava assim. Podia desvendá-lo aos poucos na realidade.

- Tinha uma garota - Duo disse um dia para ele, e Milliardo não ficou surpreso.

Sempre existia uma garota. Doía do mesmo jeito.

- Como ela se chamava?

- O nome dela era Hilde e ela era mecânica. Ela consertava os nossos carros, e ela nunca perguntava o porquê das balas e dos arranhões estranhos neles.

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

- Nada. - Duo deu os ombros. - Não aconteceu nada, é só isso. Quero dizer, o que poderia ter acontecido? Afinal, eu sou o Deus da Morte - disse com um sorriso largo e entristecido demais para Milliardo acreditar que vira uma faísca de orgulho.

Duo estava se abrindo para ele, e Milliardo não sabia o porquê. Talvez, Duo fosse mais parecido com ele do que achava. Igualmente solitário. Talvez fosse por isso que eles haviam se encontrado.

- Você… Gostava dela? - Custou a perguntar. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia-se satisfeito por uma fagulha de confiança, não gostava de ver a conversa enveredando por aquele caminho.

Como se importasse. Não poderia ter Duo, não fora dos seus sonhos.

- Se eu amava? - O garoto riu. - Eu acho que não tive tempo para decidir amar ela ou não. Eu teria que ser um completo idiota pra me apaixonar por alguém. Não, eu só gostava dela. Como família.

Deu os ombros.

- Eu poderia, acho - acrescentou. Ele inspirou fundo, como se precisasse tomar coragem para algo. - Você sabe como é. Quando você sabe que você não merece quem está sempre ao seu lado.

Milliardo sabia, e Duo não tinha idéia de que não poderia estar mais certo.

- Aos poucos você vai manchando eles. Porque eles são puros, e você está longe de ser inocente. Eles ainda te podem perdoar por isso, mas é impossível você perdoar alguém por ser tudo que você não é.

- Duo…

- Não é nenhum dos momentos que eu quero que você fale alguma coisa, Milli - ele disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Era um apelido que Duo jurava que era para ser vergonhoso. "Eu quero fazer você se sentir mal", ele dissera. Falhara terrivelmente; Milliardo achava-o quase doce.

- Eu entendo como você se sente.

- Eu não me importo - ele respondeu rispidamente, mas pareceu se arrepender segundos depois. Amansou a voz, e procurou fingir que estava tudo bem. Duo falava que não mentia, mas ele sempre fingia estar menos machucado do que estava realmente. Estava, não - era. Ele tinha feridas que iam além das marcas que Treize deixara em sua pele, cicatrizes mais profundas, e não em seu corpo.

- Eu acho que eu poderia ser capaz de amar, sabe, eu poderia sim. Mas não sou masoquista, então eu não vou me apaixonar por alguém quando eu sei que todo mundo que eu gosto acaba morrendo.

o0o0o0o0o

E agora, e agora? Prometo postar o próximo capítulo em breve, beijos!


	12. Capítulo 11

Antepenultimo capítulo! Espero que curtam, ein? Muito obrigada pelos comentários!

o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Milliardo estava indo embora.

O tempo se desenrolara devagar entre a escassa troca de informações com Heero Yuy na sala de rádio e o estranho relacionamento entre ele e Milliardo. Cada vez mais Yuy parecia com trabalho e menos como uma representação simbólica de um lar. Ele não era alguém para quem Duo desejava voltar. Nem Quatre, Wufei ou Trowa. Por mais que se esforçasse para pensar neles como "família" ou "amigos", o significado daquelas palavras era distante demais para todos os cinco. A cada dia que se passava, sua mente embaralhava as memórias. Ele acreditava algumas noites que era para Yuy que mentia, e que Milliardo era com quem sempre estivera, pra quem trabalhara durante a sua vida toda. Desses sonhos, acordava suado e exausto, sem saber ao certo, a realidade parecendo mais estranha do que a ficção imaginada.

Seus devaneios foram quebrados junto com a rotina quando Milliardo anunciou que iria embora ao cair da noite.

Ele nem havia reparado. Quer dizer, como ele podia ver o tempo passar? Não havia janelas no seu quarto. Ele não encontrava relógios. Lembrava vagamente de tê-los detestado algum dia, mas não se lembrava nem de como ver as horas. Parecia que estava perdido entre dois mundos, e ele não sabia qual era realidade e qual, um pesadelo. Do pesadelo ele podia acordar, mas o que acontecesse na realidade ficava pra sempre…

Então ele se assustou quando Milliardo disse que partia. Era a verdade, e significava que tudo _finalmente_ havia chegado ao fim.

Ele estava sentado na cama quando Milliardo apareceu, vestido com uma roupa elegante que lembrava o seu status como príncipe e como líder. Era uma roupa de partida, e ele tinha vindo dar adeus. Um adeus de verdade também. Provavelmente, Milliardo sabia como ele que não haveria um depois.

Milliardo sentou-se atrás dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Ele fez todo o esforço que podia para conter o tremor que ameaçava tomar conta do seu corpo. _Não_. Ele não era fraco e nem queria ser. Por mais que a presença de Milliardo fosse reconfortante quando não deveria, ele não era um garoto. Ele era um soldado. Aguentaria como tal.

Já nem mais sabia do que tinha medo.

O temor não passava de uma desculpa para ter a preocupação de Milliardo - ou era disso que ele tentava se convencer. Zelo era sinônimo de uma afeição que ele não poderia ter. Carinho que viera da igreja, de Solo, e até de Hilde, que ele guardara com dedicação para si, com medo dela também ser atingida. Era o que ele não merecia ter, porque dessa vez, ele estava mandando quem cuidava dele para morte.

Mesmo assim, a sensação não deixava de ser quente e reconfortante, como se não existisse mais plano e mais batalhas travadas. Sem Milliardo Peacecraft e sem Duo Maxwell, sem príncipe e seu opositor, eram apenas duas pessoas quaisquer.

Com a perda do senso de identidade também veio a perda do medo. Se ele não era Duo, Kushrenada não havia…

Eles não eram mais ninguém ali, então ele relaxou e deixou os dedos do outro homem ali passearem pelo seu cabelo. Os fios batiam em seus ombros agora, escorriam por eles e provocavam um ligeiro desconforto.

- Você é lindo - o outro disse, enquanto afundava as mãos e o rosto em seu cabelo para inalar o perfume que ele nem sabia que tinha. Logo sentiu os dedos tornarem a acariciá-lo, escorregando pelo seu pescoço e pelos ombros, segurando-o com firmeza.

Foi puxado num abraço.

- Qual é o seu nome? - ele perguntou, porque ele não queria mais ninguém ali. Nenhum príncipe intocável e detestado de um reino decadente.

- Zechs - ele respondeu. - Você pode me chamar de Zechs. E como você se chama?

Não sabia o que responder. Procurou por um nome, mas não tinha.

- Eu não sei. Eu também não me importo. Você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que quiser - disse com seriedade. Virou-se para Zechs e notou que ele era bonito. Não era uma beleza singela.

- Você confia em mim?

- Eu não sei. - Sua resposta pareceu deixar Zechs satisfeito. - Mas eu quero confiar.

- Tudo bem - Zechs assegurou-o. - Não há nada de errado nisso. Eu só quero… Não é nada demais. Eu só quero tocar no seu cabelo.

- Tá bom. Você já fez isso mesmo.

Ele sofreu alguns puxões indolores enquanto seu cabelo era penteado de volta em uma trança.

(Lembrou da Irmã Helen, morta sob os escombros, as bochechas coradas pelo calor das chamas e o rosto curvado em dor.)

O gesto quebrou o encantamento e ele se levantou apressado, enfiando de forma nervosa as mãos no cabelo recém-cuidado e alisando os fios que haviam ficado livres.

- Que palhaçada - disse para si mesmo, baixinho. - Eu não queria fazer isso.

Não perdeu a mágoa que brilhou no olhar de Zechs. Milliardo. Por que ele escolhera aquele nome mesmo? Eles eram uma piada. O que ele havia dito… Era embaraçoso e _errado_. Estava tudo errado com eles dois.

- Você deve tar atrasado - murmurou enquanto ajeitava as roupas no lugar. Era idiota, Milliardo nem havia tocado nelas.

O homem se levantou, ainda olhando-o sem dizer nada.

- Eu não sou bom com despedidas - Duo confessou, para o que Milliardo balançou a cabeça.

- Não vamos dizer adeus então. Finja que amanhã será um dia igual aos outros e um dia ele vai ser.

Com um longo passo, Milliardo se afastou.

Duo manteve as mãos próximas ao corpo e o deixou ir. Milliardo olhou para ele uma última vez, os ombros curvados com o pesar de uma espera. Seu olhar demorou-se nele até desistir e deixá-lo sem uma despedida. Foi quando Duo finalmente entendeu pelo que o príncipe estava ali. _Como fora estúpido!_ Um aperto no peito empurrou-o até a porta, e ele foi tropeçando até o batente para ver Milliardo desaparecer no fim do corredor. Abriu a boca para chamar por ele mas descobriu-a seca.

Ele não podia. Ele havia começado aquilo, e tinha que ir até o fim.

Deus, ele só queria ter tido a coragem…

o0o0o0o0o0o


	13. Capítulo 12

Genteeeee. Desculpa a demora. Minha vida está tão louca que eu simplesmente esqueci da fic. E o pior é que eu sempre tive ela inteirinha aqui no computador…

Como pedido de desculpas, estou postando este capítulo e o próximo, que é o capítulo final, de uma vez só, pra esse esquecimento não se repetir. Ou seja… Sim, acabou! Finalmente, yeah. Desculpe meeesmo a demora.

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Fazia uma semana que Milliardo havia partido, e a comunicação com Heero Yuy estava mais frequente. Cada vez mais o outro fazia exigências, ignorando que sua presença ali em determinados horários era uma ameaça à missão. Duo não se importava. As vezes ele desejava com todas as suas forças que alguém o descobrisse, uma vontade irracional para que Milliardo pudesse ser salvo em troco de sua vida, uma barganha que ele já havia feito com Solo, com Helen, e com todos que já haviam importado.

Ele se via cada vez mais tentado à perambular pela sala. Agora que tinha acesso livre às dependências, não estranhavam vê-lo ali sem rumo. Ele conseguia muito bem entrar naquele quarto sem ser visto, e ficava horas ali, esperando por algo. Procurava a frequência utilizada por Milliardo e escutava conversas, olhava arquivos que não lhe eram de importância alguma.

Foi quando se lembrou do disquete. Era claro! Com toda ignorância, havia esquecido o maldito no computador da primeira vez que entrara lá. Apertando furiosamente o botão, conferiu com alívio que ele ainda permanecia ali e ninguém o havia notado. A euforia do contato com Yuy apagara da sua mente a necessidade de desacreditar nas suas próprias convicções. Duo havia _visto_ Solo morrer pela negativa do governo em prestar socorro. Já eram culpados o suficiente. Mas ele se lembrava do vazio na folha de papel, do nome de uma organização riscada em preto…

Ligou o computador. O arquivo era protegido por senha, mas não foi difícil quebrá-la. Ah, como eram previsíveis. 735362. Relena.

Informações pularam na tela, fotos e slides e matérias de jornal digitalizadas. Duo permitiu-se tempo para ler com calma, mas ela se esvaiu-se a medida que lia e compreendia que havia cometido um erro. Entre os relatórios frios e impessoais, um nome que ele conhecia bem aparecia diversas vezes.

Ele mesmo aparecia, um sobrevivente único de face desconhecida, desaparecido em meio ao tumulto.

Não era pra ser assim. Ele _não_ era uma vítima. Ele não… E nem Milliardo, mas Milliardo ia morrer agora e era tudo culpa dele e daquela _mentira_ que ele vivera, e acreditara tão firme que se recusara a ver a verdade.

Duo levantou e cambaleou até a mesa do rádio. Tateou o aparelho, a mente ocupada por uma sensação de dormência que a deixava enuviada. Suas mãos tremeram até ele conseguir ajustar a frequência correta.

Yuy não devia estar lá, mas estava. Ele vivia para o trabalho, Yuy mais que os outros, mas todos eles viviam, é verdade, e talvez por isso Duo não conseguia abandonar aquela mentira tão facilmente…

- Heero - ele gemeu. Um soluço alto escapou da sua boca, e ele não havia chorado nunca perto de ninguém, mas Yuy estava ouvindo agora e ele nem se importava. Era tão patético. O que ele ia falar agora? - Heero…

Yuy notou que havia algo errado. Como não notar? Só que ele se preocupava com a missão, e não com ele.

- O que aconteceu, Duo? - A voz dele estava mais nervosa do que Duo imaginava, carregada de irritação. Era tão bom não ser o único. - A missão…

- Foda-se a missão!

- Duo, Peacecraft está a uma distância aproximada de meia hora da emboscada.

O microfone escorregou por seus dedos e caiu no chão.

Mas o quê… ? Tão cedo? Não, não, não podia ser assim. Apenas duas das bases usadas como isca haviam sido destruidas, Duo ouvira de Yuy e dos homens restantes no Vale da Morte. Milliardo não podia ter chegado tão cedo…

- Duo? Duo, o que está acontecendo?

Ele arrancou o fone de ouvido e atirou-o no chão. Yuy já sabia que havia algo errado, não havia _tempo_ e só existia uma pessoa com quem ele poderia falar.

Duo saiu da sala, correndo em busca de Treize Kushrenada.

Suas pernas não queriam funcionar. Cada passo era uma afronta ao seus próprios instintos, que mandavam ele se esconder em seu quarto e esperar que tudo finalmente terminasse e que, por favor, o coronel _não_. Mas ele não podia deixar Milliardo morrer por causa de uma mentira. Ao menos isso.

Que merda, que _merda_! Kushrenada o seguia pelos cantos, uma sombra em seu encalço que não o deixava dormir. Por que não hoje? Ele faria tudo para mudar o que acontecera. Seria bom dessa vez. Ia mudar, prometia…

Seus passos retumbavam pelos corredores estavam estranhamente desertos, e Duo apertou o passo. Onde estavam os guardas? Se ao menos encontrasse alguém. Podia ser qualquer um. Arrumaria alguma confusão, chamaria a atenção e salvaria Milliardo do próprio perigo em que o colocara. Morreria, depois, mas ele sabia como era se sentir morto por dentro. Não faria diferença.

Deparava com portas escancaradas e espaços abandonados. As cortinas flutuavam, deixando a brisa noturna entrar e arrepiá-lo. Estancou o passo, olhando para os lados. Tornou a correr por impulso, não podia se dar ao luxo de descansar mesmo quando seus pulmões recusavam o ar com violência. Não podia se atrever a parar, porque se não…

Seu corpo entrou em contato súbito com outro que veio em sua direção. O coronel agarrou seu braço enquanto Duo caia, prendendo-o num aperto tão firme que cortou-lhe a circulação.

Duo arregalou os olhos, pela primeira vez enxergando-o como era.

A face dele estava contorcida, os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Isso o tornava… humano. Como se o coronel também pudesse chorar e ter o coração partido, e o fim da existência de Milliardo Peacecraft fosse uma dor forte demais para ser suportada. Por baixo daquele rosto atormentado, Duo via o reflexo de algo que não deveria estar lá e já não sentia mais medo. Treize Kushrenada era humano tanto quanto ele.

- O que você fez? - ele disse, a voz baixa e rouca, profunda o bastante para penetrar os seus ossos e o congelar por dentro.

O que ele fizera?

Pelo rosto de Treize, matara Milliardo.

Haviam cometido coisas terríveis, os dois, e agora ele sentia que podia entender Treize - perdoar não, nunca, e nem apagar o ódio e a dor - mas saber que o coronel era tão igual a ele mesmo e a Milliardo. Sujo por inteiro, apodrecido por dentro, mas não menos humano. Porque só os homens tinham essa capacidade de consumir tudo ao seu redor, devorando o mundo e a bondade existente no seu íntimo, tudo por uma causa, um único ideal; tudo por um _amor_… Porque as verdadeiras paixões eram violentas, e Duo sabia disso, da mesma forma que sabia que as suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue e ele era exatamente o mesmo que aqueles dois homens. Não mais digno de amar qualquer outra coisa que não aquele frenesi decadente, incapaz de se arriscar na busca de qualquer outra forma de acalmar um coração inquieto.

Então ele lutou.

Seu coração pulsava desenfreado, a carne cedendo sob os dedos de Treize. Ele arrancou o braço do aperto e pulou para trás, e o único fato que girava em sua cabeça é que _ele havia matado Milliardo_.

-_ O que você fez?_ - Treize se lançou sobre ele, as mãos prontas para rasgá-lo até que ele confessasse. Ele não o fez. Quando Duo desviou, procurando acertar-lhe um chute desenfreado, o coronel enfiou o punho em seu estômago. O gosto de bile invadiu a sua boca e ele caiu pra trás, nos braços de dois soldados que haviam se aproximado.

Ainda tentou se desvencilhar das mãos que o seguravam no lugar. Seus dentes arrancaram a carne do braço de um dos homens, que gritou bestialmente e o segurou ainda mais apertado. Distribuiu chutes desesperados, mas Treize se aproximou e enfiou a bota mais uma vez em sua barriga. O ar escapou de seu peito e ele perdeu a consciência por um, dois segundos. Sua cabeça rodopiava e o sangue subira à boca.

- Milliardo… - o gemido horrorizou Treize. Era a primeira vez que ele via aquele homem assim. Ele lutava obviamente para manter o controle, mas ele escapava tão facilmente. Ah, se Duo soubesse que ele era assim, humano como todos os outros, não teria tido tanto medo.

- Milliardo Peacecraft - ele repetiu, a voz transbordando de fúria - sofreu uma emboscada. Eu suponho que você tenha algo a ver com isso?

O que Duo poderia dizer? Não falou nada.

- Ele será executado assim que tivermos mais notícias - o coronel passou sua sentença aos guardas. Ele havia recuperado a calma para alguém que não sabia o que acontecera…

Isso. Isso - notícias! Queria dizer que não sabiam ainda, que Milliardo poderia…

- Espera… Espera! - Arranjou forças para gritar. - Ele está vivo? Ele pode estar? Por favor…!

- Não podemos fazer nada agora, mas ele servirá de exemplo - Kushrenada continuou, ignorando o seu pedido desesperado, porque ele estava, não fizera esforço para esconder, e a voz resignada de Treize Kushrenada deliberadamente quebrou a esperança que construira.

Esse era o preço que pagava, e parecia um preço mais do que justo.

- Levem-no.

Os soldados puxaram-no com força, mas ele se debateu. Um dos homens se adiantara para bater nele quando outro soldado interrompeu, gritando e correndo para dentro da sala em que estavam.

- Coronel! Coronel! - ele tropeçou até Kushrenada e todos pararam para olhar. Os gritos não vinham somente dele, mas de um comunicador portátil, que guinchava horrivelmente nas mãos dele. Era um receptor de rádio, transmitindo para eles as mortes da batalha travada. Sobre todos os sons, uma voz inquieta saia pelo rádio, entrecortada por barulhos agudos e terríveis. Ao fundo, havia o motor de uma máquina trabalhando. Ela forçou-se ao máximo e morreu silenciosamente. Os ganidos arrancados de gargantas humanas tornaram-se perfeitamente audíveis.

- Ele está bem! Céus - Outro grito. A comunicação foi interrompida por uma explosão de tiros. - O príncipe está vivo, mas… Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui-

Houve uma última explosão, e o homem foi silenciado. Duo havia parado de lutar. Todos eles haviam. Tinham prendido a respiração para ouvir tudo, mas já não havia nada mais para ser ouvido. Desta vez, os guardas seguraram Duo firme entre os braços e ele não reagiu. Duo foi arrastado pelos homens, e só pode ouvir outro tom de voz tomando a conversa com um rádio mais poderoso e uma voz clara.

- Senhores, a operação foi um sucesso.

Milliardo estava vivo.

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente, rodopiando em sua memória até um gesto violento arrancá-lo dos seus pés.

Milliardo estava vivo.

Duo deixou-se levar.

o0o0o0o0o0o


	14. Capítulo 13

Poisé, gente, o capítulo final, com direito a epílogo, finalmente. Espero que gostem!

- Akari

o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 13**

As celas se dispunham em fila, barras de metal enferrujado que mal pareciam capazes de manter um preso dentro. Todas as portas se encontravam escancaradas - menos uma. Milliardo aproximou-se dela, pressionando o rosto contra a entrada inesperadamente sólida do compartimento. Estava escuro ali, as condições insalubres não permitindo nem uma brecha de luz no calabouço, e seus olhos demoraram a se adaptar.

A medida que suas pupilas dilatavam, ele enxergava as paredes de pedra, o cinza enegrecido pela umidade do lugar. O frio entrava em seus ossos e seu casaco não fazia nada para afastá-lo. Quando Milliardo baixou o olhar e viu uma pilha esfarrapada, não teve duvidas de quem era.

Dos trapos, Duo se levantou. Ele tremia muito, estava magro e, mesmo na ausência de luz, Milliardo sabia o quão cansado ele estava. O príncipe queria sentir algo, mas tudo que veio ao coração foi pena. E dessa vez, ela não estava revestida de carinho. Era absurdo pensar que seria diferente.

A traição pesava como chumbo no seu estômago, envenenando todo o seu corpo com uma lentidão desmedida e tortuosa. Ele já havia procurado todas as pistas. Repassara todos os momentos na busca de _alguma coisa_ - um sorriso muito largo, uma ação muito brusca, um sentimento terrivelmente falso - mas ele não encontrara nada. Nada em Duo, em todo tempo, indicou o que ele estava escondendo. Ah, mas fazia todo o sentido do mundo que aquelas ações, aquelas horas foram só uma mentira. Porque Milliardo Peacecrat fizera-o sofrer - e qual vingança melhor do que retribuir na mesma moeda, da pior forma que o garoto podia conhecer?

Teria sido simples se ele pudesse acreditar no que pensava, mas não existia nenhuma prova. Só o que lembrava era de um rosto que transbordava sinceridade, mesmo quando as palavras eram enganosas ou não muitas. Duo não mentira. Ele nunca mentia. Só não impedira que Milliardo se enganasse, que seu próprio ego determinasse que Duo era uma criança inofensiva demais, que podia perdoá-lo e amá-lo quando ele não merecia isso. Nem ele nem Duo mereciam, e Milliardo duvidava, até, de serem realmente capazes. Afinal, ele também não era capaz de perdão.

Entretanto, ele se lembrava de Duo - do garoto em sua mente, o construto perfeito criado pela sua imaginação - e era por isso que estava ali. Se perguntava se, para Duo, ele era um príncipe de contos que viera salvá-lo. Uma fantasia equivalente, se estendendo para além do tempo que lhes fora garantido.

Procurou a chave em seu bolso. A porta abriu com um guincho estridente, mas Milliardo não se aproximou. Ele permaneceu parado ao lado da porta, mantendo-a aberta para Duo, que não se mexeu. O príncipe ergueu a mão.

- Venha.

- O príncipe não leva um terrorista para execução - ele disse, a voz baixa e rouca, soando quase mecânica.

- Não.

Duo sabia não pedir por explicações que nunca teria. Levantou-se e, quando cambaleou, Milliardo não estava ali para ele. Andou até a porta por si só, cada longo passo lento e calculado. O garoto parou em sua frente, e as sombras do lugar escondiam a expressão que Milliardo desejava ver.

Duo ficou na ponta dos pés, com somente os dedos encostando no chão gelado. Ele ergueu o corpo e encostou-o no peito de Milliardo. Com certeza Duo estava ouvindo as batidas do seu coração agora, pontuando a sua respiração.

Com os dedos ao redor dos seus ombros, Duo procurou a boca dele com a sua. Milliardo sentiu a lingua entre os seus lábios, um calor indesejado, então não se moveu. Sentia o corpo de Duo contra o seu, buscando alcançá-lo onde quer que se encontrasse, mesmo sabendo que ele estava a uma distância inatingível.

Daquele jeito, eles dividiram o primeiro beijo.

Duo se afastou, limpando a boca com a manga da camisa, e encarou-o como se fosse um desafio.

- Você pode ir - disse. A chave que tirara do bolso havia vindo de um molho, que ele pressionou contra a palma da mão de Duo. Os dedos frágeis se fecharam ao redor do metal e ele pode apontar para o fim do corredor, o lado oposto do qual havia vindo. Havia uma porta ali.

Ele havia indicado a saída, mas o outro permaneceu parado. Parecia esperar por algo - e Milliardo sabia que Duo esperava pelo mesmo que ele, alguma palavra, um gesto. Um pedido de desculpas.

Existia uma realidade em que um dos dois tomara um passo a frente, um dos dois - não importava qual deles - tivera a coragem que lhes faltava agora. Em algum outro mundo, ele o teria perdoado. Eles poderiam ter sido algo.

Mas eles não eram.

- Vá - repetiu. Desta vez, Duo virou-se nos calcanhares, e Milliardo observou a trança balançar como um pêndulo atrás de suas costas enquanto ele corria.

Duo não se virou para trás. Quando ele desapareceu na escuridão, o príncipe lhe deu as costas e o deixou.

**FIM**

o0o0o0o0o0o

**EPÍLOGO**

A noite brilhava como a explosão de uma supernova. O ardor das estrelas no céu, queimando em direção ao seu fim, não era nada comparado às luzes de neon da cidade iluminada. Lampejos de cores vibrantes dançavam pelas ruas esquecidas, numa busca interminável para atrair visitantes no deserto da madrugada. As sombras bruxuleavam a todo momento em que alguém era capturado pela mágica das luzes noturnas e descia de um apartamento escurecido, como insetos atraídos pela chama de uma vela.

Ali não havia tempo; O mesmo momento era o agora o depois e o antes, e um segundo podia se extender pela eternidade. Havia sempre a escuridão - mas havia sempre o colorido ensolarado de uma noite fluorescente. Ninguém importava ali, da mesma forma como todos eram igualmente importantes. Não se diferenciavam nomes e nem risos.

Dois estranhos se encontraram ali, e porque eram estranhos um ao outro, eles puderam finalmente dividir um beijo e um perdão.

o0o0o0o0o0o

… poisé… Não me espanquem e nem me perguntem o que significa o epílogo. Ele está justamente aí para ser interpretado!


End file.
